


No Backing Down, Not Taking Orders

by AzarathianRune7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarathianRune7/pseuds/AzarathianRune7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Olympus has been running the same way since Kronos the tyrant was overthrown, but just how much have things gotten better? <br/>Amalgamates (also known as mutants), are hunted, killed and captured simply because of their 'differences'.<br/>But things are going to change when the 13th Olympian's son has been found after 16 years. <br/>Not to mention the fact that Jason and Percy seem to be more then a little intrigued by him.</p><p>Terrible at summaries....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta yvieinsane !! :)  
> And thanks for reading/ commenting and any kudos! :)

_My first story, reviews are welcome! Hope it's okay...it's a opening chapter so it's more introducing what's happening, so more interesting and fun stuff happens next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading!!!_

_p.s Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance!_

 

"You shouldn't watch, Jason."   
  
A young man who was leaning on the ledge of a high balcony reluctantly shifted his gaze from the commotion below and he walked towards his friends who were sitting inside a posh marble and gold room with fancy chairs and nice looking sofas. The room was filled with people looking as dejected as Jason felt.    
  
Today was 'The Cleansing', a day celebrating the killing of hundreds of people. But of course, no one but a handful saw the victims as people. The Amalgamated were what everyone was 'cleansing' from the streets once a year.    
  
The Amalgamates were more commonly known as mutants or hybrids.    
  
Those who had no Masters were captured and often killed. Of course,Amalgamates were taken and murdered all year round, but today was when everyone came out for the hunting party, where families had days out chasing, caging and beating anyone who wasn't the same like themselves. Some Amalgamate were "lucky" and instead of being killed they were chained and forced to work for families and households. They worked as servants and, more commonly, sex slaves. The more exotic and different, the better. Some others were captured and sold for large sums of money, especially rarer and 'prettier' ones.    
  
"I can't believe those barbarians." Thaila said through gritted teeth. She had a point - Amalgamates weren't very different from regular people. Jason’s boyfriend Percy, as well as Hazel and Frank were  examples of that.    
  


* * *

  
However, the Olympians, who were 12  of the most important people that also  ran Olympus - an impossibly huge kingdom which had slowly but surely taken on more and more land - now owned all the big cities and many smaller towns and were therefore in charge   
  
Zeus, who was considered as the Head of the Olympians, was the father of Hercules, Jason and Thaila Grace.   
  
Poseidon, who was the father of Triton, Percy and Tyson Jackson, was his second in command.  Tyson was born as an Amalgamate, with one eye and a lot of natural strength. Because of that he had been sent away to one of the kingdoms forages as a weaponry servant. Percy was also Amalgamate, but with his differences  only being visible when his skin touched water, he could hide. His differences allowed him to breathe underwater through gills that appeared at the top of his neck.  Poseidon had kept Percy's 'distinction' from the rest of the Olympians, knowing what would happen if his son was discovered. He still was one of the 12 members who helped kill Amalgamates on a daily basis. This irritated Percy to no end, even though Poseidon had claimed 'it was easier to protect him higher up the chain'. However, that didn’t clean the Amalgamate blood off his hands.    
  
There was also Athena, who was the mother of Malcolm and Annabeth Chase. She was resposible for most of the strategy and brain power of many of the Olympians projects.   
  
Aphrodite was the mother of Piper McLean, who didn't get on with her mother to begin with, but the fact Aphrodite prided herself on keeping the most 'beautiful' Amalgamate made Piper only detest her more.   
  
Ares was the most brutal of all the Olympians, often the one to do the public beatings and torturing of Amalgamate. He was also one of the most enthusiastic for The Cleansing.   
  
Dionysus was relatively quiet compared to the others while still managing to suggest plenty of 'plans' for anyone not like himself. He also was incredibly arrogant.   
  
Demeter, despite being also on the quiet side still always had loads of things to converse when it came to Amalgamate.   
  
Apollo, was one of the 'nicer' Olympians. Yet he still helped with his twin sister’s Hunters. Artemis had a group of girls who sought out stray or active Amalgamates who had no master, often referred to as 'wild' Amalgamates. Usually they killed them or brought them back to be sold or beaten. She got  help  from Hermes, who normally gave Artemis the intel of the 'wild' ones’ whereabouts.   
  
Then there was Hephaestus, the father of Leo Valdez. He never did public events, instead caned up and invented weapons, new technology and machines.   
  
And lastly, Hera. Well, she made sure the Amalgamates suffered as much as possible. She wanted 'the perfect kingdom' and to her the Amalgamates weren't part of that kingdom.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"I don’t understand how everyone can be okay with this!" Hazel nearly yelled. Jason and his friends were talking about the events taking place.   
  
Jason had to remind himself how upsetting it must be for her especially:Hazel was like Percy. A secret Amalgamate, though her unusual features were toned down. The irises of her eyes were like liquid gold, exactly like her mother's. Even though it was a simple thing as the colour of her eyes, her mother was killed for it. After that Hazel started to wear  contacts, changing her eyes to a warm light brown. Hazel's dad was a man called Hades who was no longer welcome in Olympus. .   


* * *

 

  
Before The Olympians, a man called Kronos who was a greedy evil tyrant who was ruler. That was until 13 people, the 12 Olympians and Hades, who was considered as the 13th Olympian at the time, took over and replaced Kronos. Unfortunately Hera and a few others didn't like the 'new breed of people', who were popping up. Whether it was from mutations in the persons DNA or whether it was passed down from parents to children, they neither knew nor cared. The Olympians decided to hunt the new type of people. During this time Hades had two children with a woman named Maria, and a third with another woman. This kid  was later named Hazel.   
  
Not long after Hazel was born, Hades and his children were discovered. All being Amalgamate, Hades fled with his two children in tow. Their mother was already dead by Zeus's hand. Since no one knew of Hazel, Hades had kept her a secret to keep her safe. He gave Marie some money and told her to keep Hazel safe. Hades hadn't been seen or heard from in over 16 years.    
  
Since then Hazel had a job in a small bakery to pay for her little house. And about a year and four months ago she had found an Amalgamate on the streets called Frank. He was luckily normal looking, except for his sharp animal canines, but he had animal senses. Happily Hazel offered Frank to come live with her, knowing what would happen if he was left on the streets. Now they were a couple, all in secret of course. Around anyone but their friends they had to act as Mistress and Amalgamate. 

* * *

  
  
"I wish the day would just hurry up and get it over with." Percy sighed, everyone in the room silently agreed. Gods knew how many people had died already.   
  
"Okay, look we should at least do something to pass time. I can't stand this depressing silence any longer." Piper groaned. The group was consisting of Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Reyna and Hazel. They had all sat in Jason's mansion most of the day, feeling helpless knowing what was happening outside.    
  
"Well I'm not going outside," Frank  said firmly, and no one protested. Leo picked up a pack of extravagantly decorated cards.   
  
"Alright...Anyone up for a game of Go Fish?"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this should be a little more interesting! You get to meet the characters and learn more about their friendships, relationships and rivalries.

"So any of my children going to the Auctioneers today?" Zeus enquired, his voice echoing in the huge room and the high ceilings only made it worse. Zeus's question was effectively breaking the eerie silence at the breakfast table. Hera, who was married to the man sat on the opposite end of the table, smiled and looked at the children waiting for an answer. Thaila and Jason weren't hers, their mother had unfortunately had a untimely death. Though Hercules was her son, being born before she married him not long after Mrs. Grace’s departure.

"No." Thaila said, her jaw clenched.

"Thaila dear, you wouldn't want to miss out on the new batch of Amalgamate. From what I've been told there's more than after last year's Cleansing. It would be such a shame to miss out on this." Hera tutted. Zeus simply nodding in agreement. 

"Mother, Father, I will be going to the Auctioneers today." Hercules proudly announced. He received two approving smiles from his parents. Everyone then turned to the youngest Grace. Jason looked from Zeus to Hera, then from Hercules to Thaila. 

"I...um... I can't. I'm meeting Percy." He muttered. Hercules rolled his eyes, and then it was back to the eerie silence. 

 

 

 

"Well that sounds like a wonderful family breakfast, Jason." Percy said sarcastically. Jason had retold his ‘great’ morning, and in return Percy had told Jason his. Which included Percy arguing with Poseidon not to go to the Auctioneers. Poseidon ended up going, like he did every year, he had told Percy it would look 'odd' if he didn't attend. Jason sighed, he looked over to Percy, who was sitting next to him. Both had automatically gone to the couch to vent out everything that they had in their heads. Jason couldn't help but notice that both had finished venting for today, and Poseidon was at the Auctioneers. Percy's mum lived elsewhere, after Sally realised Percy was a Amalgamate and Poseidon still carried on his job, they split. Which left only the servant Amalgamates in the house who didn’t normally disturb.

On that thought Jason pulled Percy closer so he was basically sat in Jason's lap. Not that Percy was complaining, instead he rested his head on Jason's shoulder and began kissing along his neck. While Jason moved his hands underneath Percys shirt, bringing the material up with his hands and eventually succeeding in the goal of removing it. As soon as it came off Jason took advantage of the tanned and toned body in front of him, running his hands over Percy’s skin making the other boy shudder. Percy then brought himself up and clashed his lips to Jason's and he happily accepted entry inside his mouth. Both moaned as Percy fumbled with Jason's shirt, making quick work and taking it off. Jason pushed Percy back down onto the sofa, still sealed at the lips as they moved. Percy then turned his attention to Jason's trousers trying to get rid of them. Just as Jason pulled them off there was a knocking on the door. Both groaned annoyed with the interruption.

"Come in." Percy called when Jason had quickly put his trousers back on. Grover, one of Poseidons Amalgamates opened the door. He had curly brown hair with goat horns poking from the top of his head and shaggy goat legs. Like all Amalgamates who had a house to serve in, he had cuffs on his ankles and wrists with the family's crest. In this case a trident.

"Sorry for interrupting but you have a visitor." Grover smirked. Around Percy he could act normal. Percy picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Oh? Who?" Percy asked.

As if on queue Annabeth walked into the room. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Piper?" Jason asked. Annabeth, who had made herself comfortable on one of the chairs, gave a glare.

"Why would I be with Piper?" She asked. Percy and Jason exchanged looks.

"You and Piper are always together. I don't understand how you two aren't going out yet." Percy laughed. Annabeth blushed red.

"We are not always together!" Annabeth defended. "Besides she was made to go to a Auctioneers with her mother," she supplied.

"Oh so that's why you're not with her," Jason chuckled.

"Poor Piper though." Percy said. Annabeth and Jason nodded.

"Later we can go round there and see her if you want?" Percy asked, Annabeth eagerly replied with a yes.

 

 

Annabeth stood in front of a large white door with doves curved in the wood, she pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later a Amalgamate with a peacock tail answered the door, their cuffs having the crest of Aphrodite: a single flying dove. 

"Is Piper home?" Jason asked. The Amalgamate nodded, they were always taught not to speak unless it was necessary.They stepped inside the mansion, everything being white marble decorated with red and pink furnishings. They followed the Amalgamate up the set of grand steps, through a long corridor, did a left and went through another pair of corridor doors with fancy carvings on them, every now and again there would be tables with vases and flowers or small statues, paintings were hung on the walls with expensive looking gold frames. The smell of perfume was heavy in the air that halfway through the second corridor Percy had a coughing fit. Finally they reached a white door which looked exactly like every other door they passed, with the handle being a huge crystal, and embellished in gold, flower and leaf patterns. The Amalgamate opened the door, which lead into a room with a set of double doors. Piper was standing front of them tapping her foot.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked. Piper looked up and her face lit up. 

"Annabeth?!" Piper smiled making her way over.

"Oh hi Percy, hi Jason," Percy teased, trying to mimic Pipers voice. Piper playfully smacked him on the back of the head. 

"What’re you doing?" Jason questioned glancing at the double doors. Piper sighed.

"My mum brought an Amalgamate and well, she is having him set up, cuffs and all that," Piper replied "although... he isn't exactly the easiest to order." 

After she received confused looks, she elaborated. 

"He puts up a fight with everything, I'm not saying that he should be taking all this because he should be as respected as we are. But... I mean my mother will get Ares involved if he keeps it up, no one has managed to actually get his cuffs on yet." 

Annabeth pointed to the door,

"Can we have a look?" she asked. Piper looked at the door too, then sighed. 

"I don't think that will be a good idea." she answered. Jason hummed in thought.

"We might be able to help?" he said, Percy violently nodded, obviously wanting to have a look. 

"Yeah, we could like talk to him or something." Percy supplied. Piper thought for a second.

"Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try..." and she walked towards the door, Jason, Percy and Annabeth following behind. 

"But not for long," Piper said firmly as she opened the doors. Inside was a boy about one or two years younger than Jason making him 17 or 18. He had messy hair as black as midnight and his eyes looked just as dark, making it difficult to tell where the pupil and the iris met. His skin was pale, making his dark features stand out even more, if his hair and his eyes were night then his skin was the moonlight. There were chains on his ankles and wrists, but they weren't Aphrodites cuffs. What really caught their attention were the huge wings dwarfing his body, covered in black feathers. 

If anyone came close, he opened his wings, extending them to their full glory. 

Piper looked back at her friends, "He's called Nico."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading! Please review! XD
> 
> A nod of gratitude to my beta yvieinsane. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Nico has arrived and isn't so happy of the situation (who would be?) And now further into the world of Amalgamates. It's more of a filler chapter, but hope you enjoy.

** Jason's POV **

In Jason's opinion he could see why Aphrodite wanted this particular Amalgamate, but Piper was right. If they didn't manage to get the cuffs and servants uniform on Ares would have his own ways of doing it. The trouble was even though he was chained to the spot he was standing, his wings would open when someone invaded his personal 'bubble', and they looked pretty strong. Jason thought that with a hard enough hit Nico could break a arm or a leg...or a neck. Overall everyone kept out his reach. 

Aannabeth being a strategist like her mother, came up with a plan pretty quickly.

"Okay, so obviously he isn't responding to force," she said quietly enough so only her friends could hear. "So let's see if he wants to talk," before anyone could question it, Annabeth strode towards the boy careful not to intrude in his personal space.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth introduced, then pointed to the rest separately. "And that's Jason, Percy and you've already met Piper." 

Nico's glare looked guarded, but he didn't say anything. So Annabeth carried on, "You've names Nico, right?" Slowly he nodded. Annabeth must of been deliberating what to say next because it went quite. Jason decided to step in.

"Look I know this must be scary for-" Jason began, but Nico quickly cut him off. "You don't  _know_ anything. And I'm not scared." 

Jason nearly took a step back at the venom in his voice.

"Okay...Look we aren't going to hurt you, but not everyone is the same as us." Percy pointed out in a serious tone, which was weird for him since he wasn't serious much.

"You won't hurt me, but you will chain and bound me. You will try and fit me into a servant uniform and have me treated as a belonging," he spat as he gestured to the cuffs. "Granted you won't hurt me, but degrading and humiliating me doesn't seem to be a problem." Nico finished, his wings twitching in anger. 

"Nico, look we don't want to do this but my mother will be hone soon and she won't be so...patient," Piper finished. That only seemed to fuel Nico's anger. 

"Patient! Now your acting like your doing me a favour by taking more of your time trying to get me into your servant outfits?!" Nico said, he was strangely quiet which in Jason's opinion made it more frightening. 

"Not patient! I- I didn't mean it like that! Um more like she won't be more understanding?" Piper fumbled. Nico opened his mouth highly likely to say something about the word choice, Jason won't blame him I mean he knew what Piper was trying to say, Aphrodite wouldn't take any Amalgamate stepping out of line, she would call Ares over to sort it out. But Nico needed to realise that before he got himself into trouble, admittedly Jason had never seen a Amalgamate so argumentative by now most Amalgamates accepted the fact they were cast down on in society, apparently Nico didn't get the message. But Jason respected that.

Percy held his arms up in surrender. "Okay, yeah we don't know what it's like to be put in a situation like this. And we dont have a clue how it feels to be caught and sold like cattle," he said while reaching a bowl filled with water which was meant for Nico to wash his face. Percy dipped his hands in and rubbed the water over his arms, face and neck. 

"Percy, what are you-" Annabeth began wide-eyed. Jason was thinking the same thing, sure everyone in their close knit group knew about Percy being a Amalgamate, but they had only just met Nico. How did he know if Nico would blab or not?

Just as always when Percy touched water a set of gills slowly appeared on his neck. "See? We aren't so different," Percy explained. Nico seemed to be in shock because he just stared at him. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Y-you're a Amalgamate?" Nico asked. Percy dried himself off with a hand towel and nodded. "Yeah, but no one really knows. Except my close friends and parents. So y'know..." He finished with putting his finger to his lips in the 'shh' motion. Jason glanced at Nico and luckily Nico wasn't glaring any more, though his dark eyes were just as intense. 

"So it's a secret, that's why you haven't ended up as a servant?" Nico quizzed. Percy gave him a grin telling Nico he was right.

"Hey, Nico, if it means anything to you I will try and get you as my servant, so y'know it won't be as bad. Really you just follow me round and pretend to be formal when we are around other people." Piper suggested, though frowned straight after, "If I can stop Drew from getting you..."

Annabeth looked up at Piper, "Drew?" Drew was Piper's older sister. "Yeah, she um...seemed interested in Nico to use for...well her own...personal reasons." Piper explained. Nico visibly cringed.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way," Piper reassured. Nico thought for a couple of minutes before he sighed. "I-I will put on the cuffs." He almost whispered. Everyone looked relived, now that Nico was co-operating and there was less chance of Ares getting involved.

"So if I get these chains off, you won't attack us, right?" Piper asked as she brought out a set of keys. "I'm out numbered," Nico replied with a small smirk "so no."  

Percy laughed, Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes. Jason failed at suppressing a smile. 

Piper undid him, Nico rubbed his wrists and reluctantly accepted the folded clothes Annabeth handed him. Then went behind a changing screen decorated with lots of painted roses different shapes and shades of pink. 

When he came out he wasn't wearing his black clothes of jeans, T-shirt and hoodie that had seen better days. Instead he came out with a pair of tight white trousers, a gold sash accross his waist with a loose white shirt which was cut so you could see his chest, the shelves were also loose so when he moved the fabric moved with him. All in all Jason really thought he looked like a angel, Jason quickly looked back at his boyfriend finding him looking at Nico in the same way. He knew it should of bothered him, but for some reason it didn't. 

Annabeth walked up to Nico and handed him four gold cuffs. One for each ankle and wrist. Nico hesitated, but Annabeth gave him a smile. "Hey, it's going to be alright," she tried to sooth. 

Nico gave a huff, "Easy for you to say, your not becoming someones personal servant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Thank you muchly for the bookmarks, kudos and reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Piper bonding (kinda), Nico goes to Zeus's mansion and gets a pleasant surprise. :D

Nico's POV

The woman who brought him, referred to as Aphrodite (and Piper's mother) returned not long after he had his cuffs put on. Aphrodite looked thrilled with her new purchase, her stilettos making tapping noises on the marble floor as she quickly walked towards him. She brought her hand under his chin and made him look up. He fought the urge to step back and slap her hand away, however Percy and Annabeth had made it quite clear what would happen if he rejected her, which included Aphrodite getting her boyfriend Ares involved. And in Nico's opinion he was better off as a servant then dead.

 

"Oh look at you!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Nico tried to ignore her, instead focusing on how he could escape. Maybe Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Jason could help? He didn't want to rely on them but they seemed better then everyone else he had met since he arrived in Olympus, plus at the moment he couldn't think of a way he could get out himself and he still had a message to deliver. He had been told explicitly to tell it to a particular person, but Olympus was big, bigger then he expected and how was he meant to find one person? It would be easier if this place weren't filled with idiots, then he could just tell anyone. But apparently being a Amalgamate meant there was more likely to be Santa roaming the North Pole then him being taken seriously. 

 

During this time Aphrodite had been rambling to herself, "Well my oldest daughter showed a particular interest in you..." Aphrodite thought out loud. Nico caught on immediately what her daughters "interests", and he was hundred percent sure he didn't have the same interest in her. Luckily Piper weighed her thoughts into the conversation.

 

"Mother, I was...hoping I could...um take ownership?" she asked uncertainty. Aphrodite looked surprised at her daughter, but quickly her face changed into a sickly sweet smile which Nico decided looked terrifying. 

 

"Of course, my little darling," she walked over to Piper and gave her a hug which Piper awkwardly returned. "Oh, you haven't been interested before, I'd almost given up!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she walked over to the door, Piper said nothing but gave a small smile. "Alright, have fun with your little Amalgamate dear. Drew will be pestering me for another one for herself!" Aphrodite chuckled (which Nico found was worse then her smile). Soon the sound of Aphrodite's heels become quieter, which was when Nico looked back to Piper.

 

"Okay, we are alone now, so we can speak normally," Piper said as she sighed a breath of relief. However, Nico still didnt say anything, what was he meant to say? 'Great! I only have to do everything for you most of the time instead of all the time.' Meanwhile Piper walked towards the door which Aphrodite walked out of. "Come on, I'm going over my friends. You can meet them if you want?"

 

Nico crossed his arms, "No thanks." He knew should probably cooperate if he wanted help from her, but he was too stubborn to give in so eaisly. Piper sighed as she leaned in the doorway. "You don't have to act like my servant round my friends My friend Frank is going to come and he's a servant Amalgamate, but he act all formal around us." 

 

"Nico didn't say anything. Piper groaned and tried again. "You won't be alone or anything. Annabeth, Percy and Jason are going to be there." Nico still didn't budge, but his mind wondered off thinking about the people he met earlier today. Clearly something was going on between his brown choppy haired, multicoloured eyed 'Mistress' and the blonde haired, grey eyed girl, Annabeth. When Annabeth had left after his cuffs were on, her and Piper had a private talk where Nico was pretty sure it was a exaggerated goodbye, topped with a load of flirting.

 

Then there were Percy and Jason. Unlike Piper and Annabeth they were already together. Still they were...interesting. Not romantically, well they were good looking. Both had toned bodies, Jason with his nicely cropped blond hair and sky blue eyes and Percy, with his messy black hair and sea green eyes. As a couple they seemed on the other end of the scale, Jason seemed to be more orderly while Percy seemed more unruly. Nico supposed opposites really did attract. 

 

"Fine," Piper said determinedly "I'll go, and you can stay here by yourself. With Drew roaming around." Nico gritted his teeth, dammit she had him. He didn't know much about Amalgamate rules and policies (in fact he knew nothing), but it didnt take a genius to figure out what Piper meant. If Piper left him here, he would have to take orders from others in the house hold, including her sister, Drew. Admittedly how far Drew could take her orders considering Piper apparently owned him now, he didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out. Begrudgingly he walked forward, Piper grinned and continued to walk out the door.

* * *

 

Nico sighed as Piper went on about the do's and don'ts, "Alright? And oh! If Zeus, Hera or Hercules are around you have to act like a normal servant. Otherwise you'll get hit. Also the same goes for them as my mother, if they say something shut your mouth unless they tell you to speak. Otherwise you'll get hit. Plus even if you don't want to be touched by anyone, you have to stand there until they stop. Otherwise-"

 

"I'll get hit?" Nico supplied, they were apparently going to Zeus's house, who was also Jason's father. "Alright, smarty-pants, I was just making sure you knew." Piper said in a teasing tone, as the pink limo which they had rode in stopped outside a mansion. if Nico could even call it that, it looked more like a castle. The drive way swept around the house, with a decorative fountain in the middle. Two marble columns guarded the grey front doors, like Aphrodite's they had pictures carved into them. However, unlike Aphrodite's doves and flowers, this door had lightening and rolling clouds. Piper knocked on the door, the knocker hit down like a clap of thunder.

 

"Look formal." Piper quickly whispered to him, before the door opened. A Amalgamate with lion tail, ears and whiskers answered the door, his cuffs were gold with s bolt of lightening. Unfortunately for Nico he wasn't paying attention, Piper told him to 'act formal', it was like telling someone to act natural and now he was thinking about it too hard. He didn't know what to do. Formal. Right. He could do formal. Should he salute? He thought to himself, that's formal right? Or bow? To who? Piper? But he's been with her the whole time anyway, the other Amalgamate? He didn't bow to Nico, plus he thinks they are on the same social standing. Should he just march inside with a trumpet and announce to the whole household that Piper had arrived? He smirked at the thought, okay maybe not that.

 

He came back to reality when the Amalgamate started talking again as they walked inside, Piper must of asked him a question. "Master Jason is in his chambers with Mistress Thaila, Mr Valdez, Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, Miss Ramirez-Arellano and Miss Levesque who brought her personal servant. " The Amalgamate finished. Nico didn't know much about what he had just said, but one name stuck out, Levesque. Perhaps Olympus wasn't as big as Nico thought...either that or fate had a funny way of working. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as per usual sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! :) reviews and kudos are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Piper arrive at Zeus's house and meet Hera...

 

Nico stood in the entry hall dumb struck. Levesque? Was it a different Levesque? Surely he wasn't this lucky.

 

"Alright...thank you," Piper said slowly as she eyed Nico wearily as she noticed he had zoned out. She cleared her throat, resulting in Nico snapping back to reality. Piper walked up the stairs which were opposite the doors, like everyhing else in the house they loked expensive, grand, and were made and embellished with gold and white marble. Nico noticed that the household was silent. Like a creepy kind of silent. So every step that he or Piper made echoed.

 

Suddenly the silence was broken and immediately Nico wanted it back. They had reached the top of the stairs, left and right had long corridors with doors on both sides. Seriously, what did these houses have in all these rooms? Nico thought. A woman had come out of one of he doors, in Nico's opinion she took colour coordination way too far, she matched the houses colour theme perfectly. And it was kind of weird. 

 

Her dress was a dazzling white with a high gold waist belt. She wore sparkly gold stilettos, even her blonde hair shined so much in the light at first glance Nico thought she had dyed it gold. On both her wrists had bangled which jingled when she moved and surprise, surprise they were a mixture of you guessed it white and gold. And if that wasn't enough Nico was ninety-nine per cent sure that she had sprinkle gold powder covering her skin becuase she literally glowed. 

 

She saw Piper and her face turned into a blinding white smile. Then she realised Nico was there too, and all he was going to say was he'd seen people give street rats a better glance. 

 

"Hera." Piper greeted with her own smile. Nico's face paled, alarm bells rang in his head. Slowly Hera turned her attention back to Piper, though she kept giving him side ways glances. Nico shifted uncomfortably, 'of course she won't know me. That was ages ago.' Nico reasoned in his head, though Hera's glances to him wasn't giving him confidence. 

 

"Piper dear, I suppose you are looking for Jason?" Piper nodded. "Its lovely to see you, it's been too long," Hera said, her tone was soft but Nico felt it had a under layer of 'if you cross me I will smite you were you stand with my own stiletto heel.' Piper smiled again, "Yes, it has been a while."

 

Hera slowly walked forward, her eyes now focused on Nico. "I see you have a new Amalgamate. " Hera seemed to linger on his dark hair, eyes and wings, probably because black wasn't in the colour theme. "Yes, my mother brought him in the Auctioneers, " Piper replied politely. Hera looked down at him, humming in thought.

 

"He was at the Auctioneers?" Hera enquired. "...Yes," Piper stated wondering why Hera was so interested. Nico tried not to look so tense, but with Hera's eyes burning on him he felt it was impossible. He felt like he had just walked into the lions den. Act normal! He yelled at himself mentally. Another part of his mind asked what acting normal was in a situation like this. He told himself to shut up.

 

"Look at me Amalgamate." Hera demanded, Nico reluctantly looked into the womans eyes. He was actually surprised the woman hadn't put in white or gold contacts in to match he decor. Instead they were a startlingly blue.

 

"You look familiar. Very familiar. " Hera stated, walking around Nico in a circle. She hummed in thought again. "As a Amalgamate being known to me isn't a good thing." Nico had to wonder if knowing Hera even as a normal person was a good thing, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he looked at Piper for help, unfortunately she was too shocked to help him. "I can't think where," Nico finally replied. Hera narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that. From now now expect me to keep a very close eye on you, so it would be in your best interest not to mess up." And with that Hera elegantly walked down the steps he had just come from.

 

Piper seemed to be out her daze when Nico looked back, "What was that about?" Nico shrugged, "I don't know." Piper rolled her eyes, "riiight." She began walking down the left hand corridor, "you know you can tell me stuff, I promise I won't say anything to anyone." Nico frowned, 'no' he thought. It was to reach one person and one person only. "Seriously I don't know." He lied. He could tell Piper didn't believe him but she dropped the subject.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for grammar/ spelling mistakes! Thanks for reading! Sorry its so short! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too sucky for you guys. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets introduced to some of the gang.

Piper and Nico quietly walked down the corridor, which Nico thought looked like something royalty would have. The girl seemed to know where she was going, he supposed she had been here before. Though he didn't miss the side ways glances she kept giving him. 

As they slowed down beside a door, Piper gave him a encouraging nod accompanied with a smile. Then opened the door, and surprisingly allowing Nico to enter first. 

He walked into a huge room with a high ceiling and tall, narrow windows stood on the far wall. Unlike the gold and white colour theme in the rest of the house, this room was greyish- blue with bursts of yellow here and there. It looked almost homely if everything wasn't so neat, despite the furniture and general belongings around the room the high ceilings made it feel slightly empty. Though the group of people milling around made the atmosphere a little warmer. 

"Hey everyone!" Piper greeted as she stepped in. The small crowd of people stopped what they were doing and looked over to them. Already Nico was a little self- concious. 

"Hey!" Percy grinned, though he was looking at Nico rather then Piper. 

A boy, about the same height as Nico with brown hair, boots, brown trousers a white shirt and suspenders waved. He stepped forward, forgetting the table top football game he was previously engaged with Jason to give Piper a friendly hug. "Heya Pipes!" 

Piper hugged back before pulling away and gesturing to the black- winged boy. "This is Nico, my new Amalgamate." At the word Amalgamate, she made quotation gestures. Nico looked back at the group of people who were looking at him expectedly.

"Eh...hi?" Nico awkwardly waved. 

"Wait," A voice said, a small girl with chocolate coloured skin, curly cinnamon hair and warm light brown eyes. "Nico? Nico di Angelo?"

At this everyone stared at him. di Angelo? There was only one person who any of them knew that name from, Hades di Angelo. 

Nico fidgeted where he stood, trying to appear calm. All he could think of was someone must be onto him. He opened his mouth but the girl got there quicker. 

"I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

At those words he froze. Surely it wasn't that easy? The group was still looking at him, waiting for a response. But he couldn't formulate any words. He looked at the girl who claimed to be Hazel. She matched the general description he was given, except for one important factor. She didn't have golden eyes. Did this mean they knew who he was? Were they trying to catch him out? He decided to play it safe.

"Oh, er no my names Nico...Anderson?" He mentally scolded himself for making him sound like his name was a question. But continued to out stretch his hand. She frowned and looked at him like she expected a different reaction. Did she expect to catch him so easy? With a couple seconds hesitation she took his waiting hand and shook it.

Piper who like everyone else was watching the scene, walked over to Annabeth before beginning to introduce him to the group of unfamiliar faces.

"Well, this is Leo," pointing to the boy who had hugged her before. The boy in question waved and gave a hey. Then she pointed to a tall guy with short cropped hair with a pair of bear ears on top of his head. He gave a shy smile, revealing a set of canine teeth. "This is Frank. Hes Hazel's Amalgamate." Leo gave a sly smirk and coughed and muttered "and boyfriend." Both Hazel and Frank's cheeks tinted pink at the comment.

Next was a stern looking girl, with brown hair tied into a braid to the left side of the shoulder. "That's Reyna," Piper explained. While said girl held her hand out to shake, which Nico slowly gave his hand too. The last girl was looking at him like she was studying his every move. Before Piper could introduce her the girl gave him a nod, "Clarisse." In response Nico gave her a nod back. 

A silence then took hold of the room. Everyone seeming to be trying to think of a safe topic to discuss. Eventual it was Percy who broke it. 

"You wanna play air hokey Nico?" As he gestured to a table with a red circular disk sat. Nico shrugged. "I've never played before, but okay." At the statement both Percy and Jason eyes widened. 

"Never. Played. Before?" Jason asked. Nico was about to open his mouth and retort with a rude statement about how he just said he hadn't played, but he was ushered to the table by the two boys as they began explaining the game. 

* * *

As it turned out Nico was a natural at air hokey. He was just about to try score again, when Leo gave a loud whoop at winning a video game against Piper. Nico looked in the boys direction which then allowed Jason the perfect opportunity to score. Nico glared at the blond, while Jason just gave him a bright smile. Nico then looked away again fighting a blush which was trying to make himself known. 

With Nico's back turned Percy who had been standing behind him stroked one of Nico's wings. The shorter boy nearly jumped out his skin. He didn't like people touching him. Especially his wings. Percy gave a sheepish smile before scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry." 

Nico narrowed his eyes before stepping back. Percy then switched his gaze from Nico's face back to the boys wings. "They are really beautiful." At that Nico could feel his face heating up, damn he needed to get more self control. In his defense, when Nico was asked to do the job sure he had been told about the importance that the message be deliverd to the correct person, and even that there was the possibility he would get captured. But was he told he would get a handsome guy say things like that? Nope. This so wasn't in the job description.

In the end he simply mumbled a 'thanks'. Percy gave him another smile, before looking at Jason. However, the blond was looking between the two with an unreadable expression. Suddenly Nico felt like kicking himself. Duh! Percy and Jason were going out! 

Deciding he would make his exit before either of them said something, he made the excuse of getting a drink. Unfortunately the fates weren't on his side, as soon as he reached the table with cups and drinks placed on it, Hazel was by his side. Trying not to look nervous he looked over his shoulder to her. She seemed to be studying him before she began to speak, "can I talk to you for a sec?" Nico nodded, playing it casual. Until she said, "in private?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again spelling/ grammar, sorry.  
> And sorry it took so long to update!  
> Kudos and comments are loved, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds out new things.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Nico asked. Hazel had opened a door in the left side of the wall, which Nico didn’t even realise was a door. It lead into a massive bathroom, it was pristine. White marble, with a Jacuzzi bathtub and waterfall shower. A massive mirror which nearly covered the entire back wall with the toilet and sink practically glowing. Everything was so sparkly Nico thought he might need sunshades.

Hazel who wasn’t fazed by the expensive environment, was looking straight at him. “Yeah.” Silence followed the statement, which only had Nico worrying even more. He had noticed that Hazel had locked the door when they had entered. What would he do if she had found him out? He would have to fight her, which admittedly maybe he could handle, unless she was a secret ninja. Or, have a concealed weapon, which might be a little more plausible. But the others outside? There was no way he could make it pass them.

Finally, Hazel began talking again. “This might sound a little strange, considering you just met me. But…” Falling quiet again, she looked at him up and down. Jeez, if she was going to found out his secret could she at least hurry up about it? Deciding to play it bold he opened his mouth, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

The girl’s eyes snapped to his before she started to explain. “This is going to sound so random. But my mother told me that- well that I had a two step-siblings.”  He raised his eye brow, okay so she knew some basic information? So what? Any of the Olympians would know about the existence of him and Bianca. “Okay?” Nico said.

Hazel shifted nervously. “Well, my brother had black wings.” Right, yeah the Olympians knew he was an Amalgamate, did they remember the black wings? Probably. Did they recognize him all these years later? Hera didn’t, she came close. But he supposed it was too long ago for the old bat to remember. If Hera didn’t remember how could this girl? “Oh, cool.” He finally bit out. This time Hazel took a deep breath. “And his name was Nico. And would be about your age.” Damn, this girl was getting close. Maybe she was Hazel? But then another part of his brain told him, what if it wasn’t?

Faking surprise Nico looked at her in the eyes. “You think he is me?” Hazel gave a shy nod. He gave a chuckle, “Well, er I think you have-“. Hazel narrowed her eyes “You look just like him.” At that Nico quirked a brow, “Look like who?” She straightened herself, “my father. Before… before my mother died she gave me a photo of my dad and my two siblings, from when my father was here. You have the wings, and grown up you look a lot like father.” He wasn’t sure if looking like his father was a good thing, but he was definitely interested in what she had to say. Maybe this was the girl he was meant to find. Wow, he mentally patted himself on the back. That was easy, all he had to do was get enslaved. Which he would have to do something about soon.

“Oh? So you think that I’m your half-brother?” Hazel gave a certain, ‘yes.’ “Well my father was an Amalgamate, so you’re lucky you didn’t have any genetic mutations…” He was taking a huge risk, he basically confirmed Hades di Angelo was his father. Hazel gave a bright smile, before lifting her hands to her eyes. She took out two contact lenses which were coloured a brown colour. Instead of the warm brown her eyes had previously been, her eyes were now a beautiful gold.

“Shh…” she giggled as she raised her finger to her lips. “I did inherit a small genetic mutations. Just not from father. My mother had eyes like this as well, but… but she was killed for it. Apparently even though it was just the eyes she wasn’t allowed freedom.” Her eyes became watery, but Nico was just staring at her. This meant that she was in fact his sister. He had the correct person to give the message to. But something else entirely was brought to mind, he was a big brother now. He was the older sibling, and just like when Bianca did when he cried, he took the smaller girl into his arms and smoothly rubbed circles in her back.

“You are him aren’t you?” She sniffled, “You are my brother.” He couldn’t help but smile, which he didn’t normally do. But he nodded, “yeah, but…well I guess you realise why I couldn’t tell you until I was sure you were, well, you.” She gave a half- hearted laugh, “yeah.” He didn’t need to explain that if he was found out as Hades son, what the Olympians would do to him to find out where the older di Angelo was, well he didn’t want to think about it.

“Listen,” he gently pulled away from the girl. “I know this is sudden, and we have only just met…but I’m here for a reason. Dad wanted me to deliver a message, and I was to deliver it to you.” Hazel frowned, “well what did he tell you?” Nico swallowed, “Okay,” Taking a deep breath, “here it goes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I thought since it took me awhile to update my previous chapter, I'd post another chapter to make up for it. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well some people get the wrong idea.
> 
> P.s (Sorry for long wait for this chapter...hopefully its not too sucky).

“What do you mean I have to leave?!” Hazel demanded.

Nico shook his head, “As in pack up your stuff and go. Come with me, once I find a way outta here we can go back to Dad.” The girl shook her head, “No way. What about Frank? What about my friends?!”

Nico sighed, “Look Hazel, if you stay here then you aren’t going to have anywhere to stay once she gets here. Frank can come with us.”

 Hazel frowned and stepped back. “No, Nico. I can’t leave my friends.” The boy groaned as he ran a hand down his face, “Hazel we can’t take everyone with us, with the Olympians children gone they are going to send out a man hunt we wouldn’t even make it out the borders. They would kill us for kidnapping.”

Again Hazel shook her head, it wasn’t that she wanted to stay. Given to what Nico had just told her she defiantly didn’t want to stay, but she couldn’t leave. Not without her friends. She couldn’t go and not know if they were okay or not, she would never forgive herself.

“We warn the Olympians.” Hazel suggested. Nico rolled his eyes, “Yeah? And they going to listen to me?” He gestured to the chains or his wrists, “They going to listen to you?” And he gestured to Hazel average clothes. She knew he was right, she was just a civilian, and the Olympians probably wouldn’t even look at her. Not to mention the fact that the treat was coming in from beyond the kingdoms walls, if she said anything then it would look like she wondered out of the boundaries and therefore broke the law.

“Hazel,” Nico gently made her look up to him, “If there were a way to save so many people I would. But the Olympians are arrogant idiots who wouldn’t listen to either of us, especially if they knew who our Dad was. But let’s go before she comes then we might have a chance of surviving.” Hazel’s brain wanted to nod and allow to be taken to safety but her heart shook her head.

“Nico, if we go and allow Olympus to fall then she won’t be able to be stopped. This is the biggest, strongest and most powerful kingdom. If it falls then she will go after everything else, then what? We run for the rest of our lives? Eventually we won’t be able to outrun her. This is where we have to make a stand, because here is where we are strongest. There has to be a way to get the Olympians attention without getting arrested…”

Nico seemed to think for a second, “There’s no way that you’re going to come with me is there?” The girl shook her head, for some reason Nico gave a smile, “Alright…I’m staying too then.” Hazel suddenly jumped and gave her newly found brother a hug. “We will have to tell the others,” Hazel said.

Immediately Nico retracted, “Hazel we can’t. They are the Olympians sons and daughters. If they know who we are and especially the fact that I have contact with Dad, they will kill us...or worse.”

A few knocks then echoed through the room, “Hey…Erm you guys okay in there?” It was Piper, soon after Leo’s voice followed, “You guys aren’t making out are you?!” Both siblings screwed up their faces in disgust, “Ew! No!” They both replied in unison.

Turning back to Nico, Hazel put her hand on his arm. “Please Nico, trust me. Trust my friends. I know them they wouldn’t sell us out okay?” Despite trusting Hazel already he wasn’t going to trust a bunch of strangers, sure he didn’t know Hazel that long but she was blood. She was family. She shook his head, “Hazel…”

She seemed to understand because she made a counter offer, “Please just… just hang around them for a while. Then you’ll see, you can trust them and they can help us.” Nico sighed again, damn this really wasn’t in the job description. It was supposed to be simple. Reluctantly he slowly nodded, “But Hazel if we are going to have any chance we have to move soon.” Nodding her head in agreement, “Just a few days.” Then she walked back over to the door where they could hear a few more of her friends knocking and wondering what they were doing.  

Following Hazel he existed the bathroom where everyone seeming to be looking at them, unfortunately Hazel went to talk with Frank, probably to reassure him that she wasn’t making out with the new guy.  Piper walked straight up to him though, “So what were you guys up to then?” Nico shrugged, “Something called none of your business.”

He expected to get snapped at but instead the girl rolled her eyes before walking away. Sighing in relief he turned around the relief went in an instant. Both Jason and Percy were looking at him, slight frowns on their faces. Maybe Jason wanted to grill out Nico about the incident by the air hockey table.   

“Er…hi?” Nico said trying to walk around them, but they seem insistent to talk. Could he not catch a break? “What were you and Hazel doing?” Percy asked, Nico raised an eye brow ‘wow nosey round here’ he thought. “Just talking.” He replied with instead. “She has a boyfriend y’know so…” Percy said as he nodded over to Frank. Nico looked at the guy in question who was giving him glances every now and then, man things would be easier if he could just tell them ‘dude she’s my sister’ and be done with it. But if they knew that then they would be easier for them to make the connection especially if they were to blab to their parents which would be worse.

“I don’t fancy Hazel or anything jeez.” Nico said deadpanned. Jason shrugged, but the slight frown on his face, “Just so you know if you did…” Nico rolled his eyes before cutting in, “But I don’t.” Percy looked at Jason who was looking at Nico carefully, then looked at Nico who was switching from looking at both boys in front of him. When no one said anything else Nico quickly darted to the side of them before they said anything else, and made his way to get the drink he was going to get beforehand.

Jason followed Nico as he walked away, while Percy watched Jason. When the blond looked back to his boyfriend he found Percy smiling, “What?” Jason said trying to act oblivious to the fact that he may or may not of been caught checking out another guy. Percy shrugged, “Nothing, I mean I already had a good look.” He laughed as he walked off. Jason stood there for a moment before he registered that Percy admitted to checking someone other than Jason out, and was that conformation that Percy didn’t mind?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gives a quick goodbye. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s HERE! Okay so I did this. We are getting close to the good stuff now. So yeah, hopefully this chapter is okay. Thanks for all the kudos, comments and anyone who justs reads it. :)

Taking another sip from his drink Nico looked around the room, his sister was sitting on one of the sofas holding hands with Frank, watching Leo and Piper battle it out on some video game. Leo was making extra sound effects and jumping up and down every now and then, Piper was caught between rolling her eyes or laughing. In the end doing both. Reyna seemed to be in discussion with Annabeth, in the beginning he thought that maybe they were talking about something serious by the look on Annabeth’s face. That was until Reyna said something and nodded her head towards where Leo and Piper were sat, Annabeth immediately blushed and took a quick glance in Pipers direction. Clarisse seemed content with simply standing slightly off to the side, it looked like she was ready for someone to get up and attack the way she kept glancing around the room. Jason and Percy were sitting on the air hockey table talking in hushed whispers and making out every once and awhile. The only thing which unnerved him was they glanced at him more than once during their discussion and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Maybe they had found him out already? He had to give them no reason to be suspicious.  

Suddenly Piper jumped in the air “Yes!” Looking on the screen her character had won, Leo had his head in his hands as Piper began cackling. “I was distracted!” Leo complained.

Frank scoffed, “Of course you were.” He reached over and pried the game controller out of Leo’s hands and looked up to Piper who was doing some kind of victory dance. “Give me a game?” Frank asked. Piper gave a smirk, “Challenge accepted.” And just like that, Frank and Piper were fighting it out. Leo was cheering, though Nico didn’t know who for.

Deciding that he would do as Hazel asked, he walked over to Annabeth and Reyna, he didn’t have long and Hazel wanted him to trust her friends. He wasn’t sure he would but he had to try, Hazel was right, they had to do something if she managed to take over Olympus then there wasn’t any stopping her.

“Hello,” Nico started as he sat down. He wasn’t really used to this ‘small talk’ thing. Usually back home you kept yourself to yourself and didn’t say much to another unless you had something to say.

Annabeth and Reyna blinked, obviously surprised that he came over then looked at each other then back to Nico. “Hey?” They both said in unison. Silence followed so he guessed this was the part where he began making a conversation about something none of them really cared about. “So…” He began, then stopped. Man, this small talk was hard. “How are you?” He mentally face palmed, wow that sounded stupider out loud.

Reyna raised an eye brow but answered, “I’m okay.” Annabeth shrugged, “I’m fine, yourself?” Nico nodded, then realised that he had to talk to keep it going. “Yeah, y’know,” he lifted his wrists up to show his Amalgamate cuffs, “great.” He replied sarcastically.

Annabeth gave a tiny smile, “I’m sorry but we can’t take them off, once they are on they are almost impossible to take off.” Nico’s eyes widened, “But they can come off right?”

“Yeah, but only by a tool from Hephaestus.” Nico mentally groaned, this was just getting better. He was going to be damned if he was going to be wearing these cuffs his whole life, or worse to die in them. Even worse, how was he meant to steal a tool from an Olympian? “So, I bet he doesn’t make many of these tools, huh?”

Reyna gave him and curious glance, “No, not really. I think he has about four.” Okay, Nico thought so at least he didn’t have just one. “Why?” The dark haired girl asked.

Nico’s wings shifted, “Just…wondering.”

Clearly the two girls didn’t believe him judging by the look they gave him. “I know it’s not great,” Annabeth began, ‘not great’? Understatement of the century. “But seriously, loads of Amalgamates have tried to escape. And I don’t know of a single one that succeed.” Well that didn’t sound encouraging.

“I’m not trying to escape.” He assured. …Yet, he finished in his head.

He didn’t think either of them believed him but Annabeth decided to change the subject. “So, Nico Anderson,” For a second he was confused until he remembered that’s what he told them. “Yeah?” He tried to sound causal. “Where are you from?”

He tried to think of a lesser known part of Olympus but his brain wouldn’t cooperate. “Er…You know around.” Yeah, because that sounded legit, he thought. Quickly he fixed it, “I mean I travelled around. Because I’m a pretty obvious Amalgamate.” Pointing to his wings, “You know anywhere were there wasn’t people was great.”

Reyna nodded, “Where did you come from?”

“Crete.” He answered. “Well I’m guessing you were born here?” Nico asked. Both nodded, “Yeah,” Reyna said. “Daughter of Athena,” the dark haired girl pointed to Annabeth, then pointed to herself, “Daughter of Bellona.” Nico had heard of Bellona, she wasn’t one of the Olympians but she was definitely very influential. If his memory served him correct, she was heavily involved in the military. Athena he already knew, she was a strategist. And also involved in the military, though she had other projects that she dabbled in.

“Ah, cool. Any other siblings?” Nico asked. He didn’t know of any Olympians who didn’t have more than one child. As he suspected Reyna shook her head, but Annabeth gave a quick nod. “Yeah, a younger brother. Malcolm.”

“What about you?” Reyna questioned. Nico sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them anything about his family, no matter who much Hazel wanted him to get to know them. “No. I don’t have any siblings. My parents died.” He lied. There, no room for question.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Annabeth replied. “If you don’t mind me asking how did your parents-” straight away he shook his head. “No. I’m not talking about my parents.” Both of them seemed to accept that answer because they didn’t carry on.

Nico opened his mouth to try and carry on the conversation but the door burst open. A girl with short black hair, grey jeans and jacket with a black top, looked around the room. Her electric blue eyes darted around the room straying on Nico for a second more than the others.

“Thaila?” Jason asked. He jumped off the air hockey table followed by Percy and began to walk towards her. She shut the door, but pointed to Nico and Frank. “Hera and Hercules!” She whisper shouted pointing to the door. Everyone seemed to get what she was talking about except Nico. Frank ran to one side of the door facing inside the room, Reyna shoved Nico up as Frank waved him over quickly. He stood on the other side of the door and followed Frank’s example. Everyone else in the room went back to what they were previously doing, except Clarisse who sat down with Annabeth and Reyna as did the Thaila girl. And Percy and Jason who sat on the sofa with the others.

Just as everyone sat down the door opened, Frank stood straighter and put his arms at his sides with his feet together. So Nico did the same, he also noticed that Frank was looking in front of him and not at anyone in the room. So of course Nico did the same. Hera walked in first, she was in the same white and gold as he saw her a few hours ago. He noticed that she looked at him briefly from the corner of his eye.

But a young man followed her, he must have taken his fashion advice from Hera. He had the same almost gold looking hair, Nico swore they had to put dye or glitter in it. He was tan and obviously worked out, his eyes matched Hera in the same blue but not quite as bright Jason’s or Thaila’s. He wore smart white shoes, and a white suit. His tie was covered in what looked to be some kind of gold coloured gems. And had watches, bracelets and a chain necklace on, which surprise, surprise were all gold.

He also glanced in Nico direction for more than Nico would have liked.

“Hera,” Jason greeted. Hera looked like she was smiling and scowling at the same time.

“Jason, Thaila,” Looking to both of them, “ _Sweeties_.” That sent a shiver down his spine.

“What do you want Hera?” Thaila asked, clearly with no respect in her voice. Hera snapped her head at the girl and narrowed her eyes. “Your father is home.” Hera replied as if that explained everything.

“Okay?” Jason said unsure.

“Your friends have to leave.” Thaila stood up confused. “Since do we have kick our friends out because dad is home? He home loads of times and we’ve had friends over?” Hera then seemed to settle on a scowl, “Since _now_.”

Everyone took that as a queue to get up and gather there things to go home. Hera who looked pleased with herself walked out the room, but Hercules stayed. “Aw shame.”

Jason gave him a glare, “Get out Hercules.”

The young man shrugged, but was smiling as he turned on his heel and walked away.

 “Man, no offence but your step-mum and brother give me the creeps.” Leo stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Thaila gave Leo a nudge, “Yeah? Try living with them.” Leo viciously shook his head, “No thanks.”

Piper walked up to Nico and waved after him, indicating to follow her. Piper gave a wave and a quick cya to everyone who waved a goodbye back. Nico mumbled a bye to everyone and walked the way she went. They walked back through the corridors, through the entry hall, down the drive and within a few minutes the same car that dropped them off came to pick them up, Nico guessed that the driver had been waiting this whole time. Piper didn’t say anything till they drove past the gates. “What a bitch.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olympian's do a disappearing act.
> 
> Sorry for the wait!  
> And REALLY sorry for the grammar/ spellin, my computer isn't working so I had to do it all on my phone. :/  
> Hopefully not too sucky. Enjoy!

Nico's POV

After arriving back at Aphrodite's mansion Piper was quickly called for dinner. Unfortunately this meant that Piper didn't have a use for him, which resulted in him having to stay in his "room". Which meant that he had to go into the basement. 

As soon as he stepped off the stairs he cringed. It smelled like sweat and feet, the air was humid and it was too crowded. If he had to guess there were just over hundred beds in there, squeezed in rows. The only source of light were candles on the walls.

Taking a deep breath Nico walked forward. He looked at the beds as he passed, they seemed to have thin mattresses and a worn blanket. The trouble was trying to find a bed which wasn't taken. Looking around he could see a few Amalgamates milling around, and most were looking in his direction.

He looked back to the bed, slowly walking down the aisle. Despite the beds looking on the small side he just wanted to sit down for a moment. Though he didn't want to offend anyone by sitting on some elses bed.

Hearing footsteps coming up behind him he quickly turned around. Automatically trying to expand his wings though they were still chained in place. Even so he took a defensive stance. 

"Woah. Chill," a girl held her hands out in surrender. Relaxing slightly he properly looked at the person in front of him. She had dark purple hair, considering she was an Amalgamate he guessed it was her natural hair colour. Her eyes were a bright turquoise, but what stood out the most were her insect wings. They were tinted as same colour as her eyes but yet see through. Nico thought her features made her look like some sort of fairy. 

"Hey," the girl said giving a small wave, "I'm Lou Ellen, call me Lou" Nico stood up a bit straighter, less inclined to punch her now he realised she was being friendly. 

"Hi. I'm Nico." 

Lou flashed a smile, "New here?" He nodded. She gave a knowing look, "Yeah, I guessed. I suppose your looking for a bed?"

"Yeah, theres so many I don't want to accidentally sit on someone elses." 

Lou grinned, "Theres a spare next to mine." She turned around a weaved around the beds to the other side of the room. It was quiet down here so the sound of her feet echoed around the room. When she realised he wasn't following her she gestured for him to follow, "Come on!" 

Slowly he began to walk in her direction. She stopped next to a bed which had another person waiting. This girl had redish brown hair, though her ears looked like a sheep or lamb. Her eyes were a hazel colour and unlike many other Amalgamates he had seen around she had a soft tan. 

"This is Leila," Lou told him. The girl in question smiled and gave him a wave. Taking that as his queue to talk he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Nico." 

Lou pointed to the bed next to the one Leila was sitting on. "That one is free." Nico sighed in relief, finally a chance to sit down. The bed was smaller then he would of liked, and was uncomfortable, especially with a pair of wings chained together. 

"So what duty did they put you on?" Leila asked. Her voice was gentle, almost timid. Nico supposed a place like this would do that to a person. 

"Er, well I'm like Piper's slave I guess."

Both Leila and Lou looked at him in shock. "You're Piper's Amalgamate?" Lou questioned. Nico shrugged, "Yeah?" At that Lou whistled, "Good luck then. How you finding it so far?" 

Nico blinked. Yeah, this whole thing was just fantastic. "Well putting aside I was kidnapped, treated like a prisoner, put in weird clothes, made to wear cuffs, listen to people like Hera, have to follow my 'master' around and have my wings chained. Another then that I'm peachy." He said annoyance clear in his voice. 

Leila gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well what do you expect? Its Olympus." Nico raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess I was expecting people to act civil? Clearly its too much to ask." 

Lou gave Nico a once over. "I'm guessing you don't come from around here?" Nico shook his head. At that Lou grinned, "Figured." 

"So when do I go back upstairs?" Nico asked, being a personal Amalgamate didn't exactly come with a manual and so far no one had gone into detail. 

"I'd say Piper would be done with you for today. Usually she does her own thing anyway, plus she normally has a shower and heads to her room for the night. So I can't imagine her needing help with anything." Lou explained.

Nico flopped on the mattress. "So what do I do now?" 

Leila shrugged, "I'd have a wash before the rest of the Amalgamates get off their duties." Nico looked around the basement, it was a very large room but he couldn't see a door leading to a bathroom. "It's behind those screens." Lou helpfully told him.

At the very back off the room there seemed to be a section where a bunch of screens stood. "Please tell me your joking." Nico said wide eyed. Both girls shook their heads, Lou put a hand on his shoulder, "Get used to it buddy." 

Nico groaned, this was going to be a long night.  
________________________________________________________

"Wakey, wakey." 

Nico grumbled. He had no idea what time it was but he was sure that he didn't want to get up. 

"Come on sleepy head, otherwise you're going to be late." It was Lou. 

Last night had been terrible. There were metal tubs which could be filled with rusted taps, and the water was warm at best. Afterwards alot more Amalgamates began filling the room. And despite the quiet chatter that had started Nico had tried to sleep. But the bed was too small for him to get comfortable, especially with his wings which by now seriously needed a stretch. And now it was morning, another day of being a salve.

Grumbling to himself Nico got out from under his blanket, it was louder then last night with more Amalgamates being less cautious of being quiet. 

"Hurry up Nico," Lou said as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor. "Unless you want to skip breakfast." 

At that Nico jumped up, he hadn't eaten since his and Piper's visit to Jason's house, and even then it was only a few nibbles. Lou laughed at his sudden enthusiasm, "Come on then." 

As Nico began to follow Lou he looked around, "Where is Leila?" Lou pointed above them, "She had early duties, shes already gone." 

Nodding he followed the girl heading towards the stairs. "So..." Lou began.

Nico raised an eye brow, "So?"

She clicked her two cuffs together, "How'd you run so long?" Nico blinked, "I don't know, stayed away from cities?" Lou gave him a shrug he wasn't sure if she believed him or not but she accepted the answer. "So chained your wings, huh?" Nico glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of the metal chain, he scowled, "Yeah."

Then looked at her wings, "How come yours arent chained?" Lou looked to the floor for a few seconds before answering, "I guess mine can't break a limb...but also t-they made sure I couldn't escape." At that she lifted her wings to show him, except only the left wing spanned out to her side, the right one stayed where it was. Nico almost punched a wall. Lou must of noticed his expression because she put a hand on his shoulder, "I-its okay. It was a few years ago, I've gotten used to it." 

Nico shrugged her hand off, "It isn't okay Lou, no one had the right to do that, you shouldn't of had to get used to it." She sighed and gave a small smile but didn't say anything else, instead she turned around and opened a door which lead into a massive kitchen. 

Everything was the white marble and gold trim that the entire house seemed to be made of. "Wow," Nico said, he was expecting less considering his sleeping quarters. Unfortunately Lou opened her mouth, "Don't get your hopes up." She lead him through the kitchen where many Amalgamates were already preparing food, to what looked like a door to a storage room. Lou opened it and to his surprise it was a large room with long dining tables, at the back were pots filled with some sort of soup, cut bread, bowls, cups and spoons. On the tables were a few dozen jugs of water. Alot of people here looked to be close to finishing their breakfasts. Lou was already making a bee line towards the food, his stomach made a growling sound so he quickly followed.  
________________________________________________________  
Percy's POV

 

Percy looked around Piper's room, "Looking for something Percy?" He turned around to see Piper smirking from where she was sitting on her bed. Percy looked away quickly mumbling a 'no'. 

He had planned to hang out with Jason today, but since everyone had been thrown out Hera wasn't letting Jason or Thaila out or anyone in. So he decided to hang around with Annabeth, that was till the blonde got a call from Piper asking if she wanted to hang out. So he tagged along too, though he wasn't exactly sure of his choice. At the moment the two girls were sitting more close then necessary on Piper's bed looking close to a make out session. Not that Percy would have a problem with them doing that in their spare time because they tip toed around each other alot, but not with him being the only other person in the room. 

Honestly he had kind of hoped that he could see Nico. He didn't know much about him and...well he was hoping that could change. 

Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Piper and Annabeth bolted apart, Percy sighed at the two before opening the door seeing as he was closet. He immediately perked up at the sight, Nico was standing on the other side of the door. "Heya Nico." Percy greeted, allowing the boy to walk passed him. 

Nico gave him a questioning look before Piper came over, "Sup Nico? I was wondering where you went." 

Nico glared, "Well there isn't many place where I can go." By now Annabeth had walked over, seemingly studying him. "You okay Nico?" She asked, clearly she thought something was bothering him. Percy didn't know Nico well but his glares were certainly more heated then normal. 

"Okay? Other then this whole place sucks? Yeah I'm awesome."

Piper frowned, and began to open her mouth. Percy decided that maybe ot would be better if the the winged boy cooled down. 

"So Nico wanna play?" He gestured to Piper's video game system which was hooked up to her TV. Percy crossed his fingers as he watched Nico's features change, though after a few seconds of what seemed thoughtful thinking on Nicos part the boy accepted, much to Percy's delight. 

Either Annabeth and Piper realised that Percy wanted some time with Nico, or what Percy thought was the most likely, they wanted time together. 

Nico reached the TV first and sat down on the bed that Piper and Annabeth had left for the sofa which was out of ear shot. Percy guessed that was a good thing, because that meant he didn't have to listen to them flirt talk.

"How have you been Nico? Not causing anymore trouble with Hazel are you?" Percy joked, ever since that incidenit seemed Frank had grown a little suspicious of the shorter boy, especially when he was around Hazel.

"No, I haven't seen her."

Percy noticed a slight change of tone in Nico's voice , though he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

"So other then all chains and handcuffs you're okay?" Nico who had previously been intently watching the TV stared at the green-eyed boy for a few seconds, then gave a shrug. "I don't like it here, in fact I hate it," that made Percy frown, "but I suppose it could of been worse." 

The older boy slowy nodded in agreement, Percy knew that Nico could of ended up in a much worse situation. 

"We going to play or what?" Nico asked looking from the TV to Percy. 

"Yeah." 

Percy quickly learnt that Nico was pretty guarded, especially about his past or background. Though once past his somewhat snappy attitude he seemed to be a nice person. Honestly Percy was thrilled to sit and talk with the boy, even if Nico kicked his ass on the game they were playing once or twice. 

"So whats the deal with them?" Nico asked, nodding his head towards the girls. Percy looked over and rolled his eyes. Piper was practically sitting on Annabeth's lap, not that the blonde was complaining. 

"They like each other," Percy admitted. 

"So why don't they just go out? Look they are literally all over each other"

"I don't know," Percy shrugged. Nico turned back to him with a smirk, "Talking about all over each other where is your blondie?" 

Percy chuckled, "I guess you could say he's gounded?" Nico gave a tiny smile, and Percy decided that one day he would make that into a full grin. 

"I'm guessing that has something to do with yesterday?" The winged boy said. Percy nodded, "Yeah, I honestly don't know what that was yesterday. Hera just went a bit crazy." 

For some reason Nico almost looked worried, did he think Hera would do something to Jason or Thaila? 

"I'm sure it's nothing. Hera is just being Hera." Percy assured. Still Nico looked troubled. 

"Hey if it bothers you that much next time me and Jase meet I'll have Piper hang out, then you'll see that hes fine, okay?" Nico blinked at him for a few seconds, "Oh, er okay?" 

Percy shook his head with a friendly smile, "y'know you could sound a little more enthusiastic."

"Right, becuase when we meet you and Jason are going to be like that," Nico pointed to Annabeth and Piper, "while me and Piper are going to be like this." He gestured to the game consoles.

Percy chuckled, "Hey I'll try and not get too handsy, but I don't promise anything." 

Nico scoffed, "Yeah, that sounds comforting." 

Percy grinned, he took that as a yes to meeting up. Besides who said that it had to be those positions? Perhaps if he added Annabeth to the mix then Piper could become a little distracted, leaving Nico to hang out with him and Jason. Percy doubted the blond would mind, in fact he was pretty sure that Jason would like to know Nico better, judging by the looks Jason gave Nico anyway. 

Percy was pretty sure that he was supposed to be annoyed with Jason for checking out another guy, but Percy did look at Nico too, becuase how could he not? Nico was shorter then himself and Jason, but with black hair that almost matched his eyes, and pale skin he was an eye catcher. Then there were the wings, two beautiful black feathered wings rose from behind him. Despite not knowing Nico at all something just pulled him in, Percy guessed thats what Jason felt too.

"Earth to Percy?" 

Nico was waving a hand in front of Percy's face. The older boy shook his head, "sorry what?" 

Nico quirked an eyebrow, "You zoned out, what were you thinking about?" 

Percy scratched the back of his head, deciding to look else where then Nico and instead the game they had temporarily forgetten, "Oh nothing." 

Nico didn't exactly look convinced but continued the game.

Percy wasn't sure how long they played for, but Piper and Annabeth were still on the sofa. By now Piper was sitting between Annabeth's legs with the blondes arms around the shorter girl's waist. Percy really didn't understand why they weren't going out yet. 

Just before Percy was about to level up, his phone began to ring, sighing he paused the game and reached for his phone in his pocket. He smiled at the name on screen. 

"Hey," Percy said as he put the phone to his ear. The ringing had caught the attention of the two girls on the sofa and even Nico was looking at him curious.

"Right back at you," Jason's voice replied, "Look I'm really sorry we couldn't meet today, Hera is being a old bat as usual." Percy chuckled, "It's okay, I'm hanging out with Annabeh, Piper and Nico."

"Nico?" The green eyed boy could hear Jason's surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, we're playing video games."

"That's cool. You both okay?" Jason asked.

For some reason Percy smiled like an idiot, he felt fuzzy about that question. 'You BOTH okay?' It was strange, he liked the feeling. 

"Yeah, we're both good?" Percy answered looking at Nico who gave a nod confirming it. "What about you?" Percy asked.

"Alright I suppose, Hera and Hercules are driving me crazy. I have no idea what's up with them though. I haven't even seen my dad he's been in Olympus headquarters since yesterday, something is definitely up." 

Percy frowned, "My dad's went to Olympus headquarters this morning." 

The boys conversation had sparked the interest of Piper and Annabeth, unlike a few minutes ago they were sitting straight up. 

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. She slipped from under Piper and walked over to the bed. 

Percy pointed to the phone, "Zeus and my dad went to Olympus headquarters."

Annabeth frowned, "Weird, so did my mum."

Piper then appeared next to the blonde, "My mum went this morning too."

Jason who had heard everything hummed in thought, "What on earth is going on?"

Percy glanced at Nico, thinking he might of being finding the conversation boring or confusing. Instead Nico looked pale, paler then usual. 

"You okay Nico?" Percy asked. The boy in question gave a nod, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." 

Percy didn't think he was the most smartest guy, but he sure knew that Nico wasn't fine, it could of had something to do with the fact the younger boy looked like he was going to faint.

"What's the matter?" Jason questioned.

Still looking at Nico, Percy replied, "Oh er nothing."

Piper tugged on his shoulder, "Does Jason know what's happening with the Olympians?" 

Sighing with trying to talk with so many people at once, Percy took the phone down from his ear and put it on loudspeaker.

"Jase your on loudspeaker now by the way," Percy told his boyfriend.

Annabeth, who was still watching Nico began talking to the blond on the other end of the phone, "So why has your dad disappeared to the headquarters?" 

Jason didn't reply at first, Percy would of betted his entire DVD collection that the boy had shrugged before realising they couldn't see him. "I dunno", he finally said.

"When you grounded till?" Percy asked. Jason sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure, but Hera is going up to see my dad soon, I could easily get passed Hercules. Maybe I could come over yours Perce?" 

Piper scoffed, "Come over Percy's? Well we all know what that means." Annabeth laughed beside her.

"No!" Jason defended, "Well not just that anyway." 

Both girls laughed at that, even Nico gave a smile, which Percy definitely liked. Even so the boy still looked nervous.

"Sure Jase, though I thought Thaila was the rebel of the family?" Percy teased.

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, shes has already over Reyna's." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Figures."

Jason chuckled, "Well you guys have fun, I have to go. Percy see you in like an hour or so?"

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too."

Percy ignored the chorus of 'awwws' coming from Annabeth and Piper. Though he was was wondering what was going on, all the Olympians seemed to suddenly head off. He wondered if they were in what him and the others called the 'throne room'. As the name suggested it was a large room with grey marble columns along the sides, there were also a 12 thrones sat in a semi circle. Each chair was different, as each throne was designed by one of the 12 Olympians. Their 'symbol' were engraved into each of their thrones, and those symbols were their House symbols and were also used for the cuffs that the Amalgamates wore. 

Percy hadn't been in the throne room many times, but he remembered that there was a huge map on a round table in the middle. His dad had shown him the map which had all kingdoms shown on it, apparently they used it when it battle.

He also remembered the torches lit with fire which ran along the walls. He had been told that they didn't use lights because they liked to keep it as it was they they first took Kronos off his throne. Clearly the old king had preferred to live in the past, either that or no one had told him about electricity. 

Percy did notice one thing which was odd, when he was younger he had asked why there was such a big gap one side of Zeus. On the marble floor it looked like a chair had been taken off, only leaving a few stubborn bolts. His father was the other side of Zeus, but no one would tell him. Even so he guessed, he knew there had been a 13th member, though he had been cast out and since fled. Percy guessed that that was all was left of the 13th Olympian. Nothing but a memory now. 

Percy had to admit would things have been different if they decided to stay? Shaking his head he tried clearing his thoughts. Of course not, the Olympians were too pig headed, thats part of the reason the ex-member ran. 

"-don't you think?" Piper said, expecting an answer from the green eyed boy.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, he hadn't even realised he was being spoken too.

Anbabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm going, I want to get home before my mum gets back." Percy nodded. 

Piper continued, "Lover boy is going to be at your house, and there's no telling when your daddy dearest is getting back. Shouldn't you y'know make sure that you get home before Jason has a awkward meeting with your dad, dont you think?"

Percy cringed, she had a point. Last time that happened Jason had clearly shown his discomfort, Poseidon might of been close with Zeus but it didn't always mean that they always saw eye to eye. Percy thought that sometimes his dad forgot that Zeus and Jason were in fact different people. 

"Yeah, your right," Percy picked himself off the bed, slipping his phone into his pocket as he did. 

"Cya Nico, perhaps we can hang out soon? Y'know like I said, with Jason?" 

Nico blinked, but gave a nod. Percy grinned, "Cool." Looking back at girls, "Maybe you guys could hang too?" 

Piper shrugged, "I'm in." Annabeth also confirmed that she would go. 

"Sweet, right I better go," Percy said as he headed to the door. Annabeth followed, taking her leave too, both disappearing down the hall.

Once down a few steps Annabeth looked behind making sure no one was around, "Did anything seem strange with Nico?" 

Percy frowned, "Yeah, I didn't want to push him though." 

As they descended down the stairs and into the entry hall, the blonde looked around again. She couldn't hear anything. She shivered. "Something is definitely wrong."  
________________________________________________________Percy managed to get home before Jason arrived, Percy had told Jason that Poseidon wasn't home yet and apparently neither was Zeus.

Deciding to take the conversation into the privacy of Percy's room they sat on his bed. Percy had explained that as far as he could tell the 12 Olympians disappeared to headquarters. He even told Jason how uncomfortable Nico looked when they were talking over the phone.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, "You think Nico knows something?" 

Percy quickly shook his head, "No. At least I don't think so?...Maybe?" 

When him and Annabeth were walking to their cars, Annabeth had voiced the same opinion as Jason. Percy didn't want to think bad on Nico without fully knowing him, but the look on Nico's face had looked almost scared.

"Hey, chill. Nothing is happening right now," Jason soothed, noticing Percy's worried facial expression. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for Nico. Plus you said that he agreed to meet up, right? So we could always subtly do some digging?"

Percy sighed, he didn't think Nico would take to kindly to then trying to push him for answers.

"I know way to get your mind of it," Jason purred in Percy's ear. The blond carefully pushed him down on the bed, kissing along Percy's neck. 

Percy smiled and reached for Jason's shirt collar, pulling the blond down and connected their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets relocated.
> 
> Sorry for grammar/ spelling and the long wait.   
> Enjoy!

Nico couldn’t get to sleep. He was wide awake thinking about the events earlier today. The Olympians had suddenly disappeared to their headquarters, and he didn’t like the fact it had all started when Hera had kicked them out. Maybe she had figured it out? Maybe thats why she cleared everyone out? To go tell the news to the rest of the Olympians? If it was true then he should be trying to escape, he had to try to get to Hazel as soon as possible and tell her his theory. Surely then she will run away with him?

Even so, escaping was easier said then done. Nico had noticed the security, at first glance it didn’t seem that bad. Looking closer there were camera’s all over the grounds, and a fair few around the kingdom. Not to mention most people had been brainwashed into snitching on Amalgamates if seen. The policing was said to be terrifying, he hadn’t personally seen Artemis and her Hunters but he sure as hell didn’t want to either. Not to mention the penalty if he was caught, Ares would have a field trip. Though the penalty if he stayed? Really he was going to lose either way.

* * *

Annabeth was too worked up to do anything then pace around her living room, she had been waiting for her mother to return home since she came back from Piper’s. Even at 2:48am Athena still hadn’t come back. If she didn’t think something was up, she definitely thought it now.

Seriously? What was going on?

Just then she heard the door open. Annabeth ran over to where her mother had just walked in, and judging by her face she wasn’t in a good mood. Before Annabeth could even open her mouth Athena had cast her a ‘I’m-not-discussing-this-now’ look. Slumping her shoulders she decided not to argue, normally she would, but this time she could tell her mother really wasn’t going to be doing any explaining right now. Instead, Athena gracefully went past her daughter, and went towards the stairs, throwing a ‘goodnight’ behind her.

Taking that as her leave she headed up to her own bedroom, as she passed her brother, Malcolm's room, putting her ear to the door to see if he was asleep. There wasn’t a sound. Sighing, she carried on to her room, despite the time she couldn’t stay still let alone sleep.

Suddenly she jumped at her phone ringing, she scrambled to get it out her pocket, looking at the caller ID. Piper? Maybe Aphrodite had said something to her. She pressed the receive button and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Annabeth! I- Oh god. I tried- but...oh god, oh god.”

The blonde’s eyes widened. Something had definitely happened judging by her friend.

“Slow down Piper. What the matter?”

“I tried. I swear I tried.”

“Tried what?”

For a few seconds she could only hear quick breaths, Annabeth then realised that she was crying.

“Piper?” She asked gently.

“They took him.”

* * *

Percy had just fallen asleep when he heard it. A mix of yelling and the sound of things smashing. Bolting up from his bed he looked around for something heavy enough to whack someone unconscious. Where they being robbed? Deciding that he didn’t want to risk breaking anything awesome in his room, he grabbed a sculpture of a octopus which had been sitting on a table in the hallway.

Creeping along the corridor he could hear whatever was happening more clearly.

“If you don’t sit still boy, then I’m going to make sure you won’t walk again.”

Percy knew that voice. It was Ares. Percy had never gotten along with that Olympian but then again he didn’t get on with any of them.

“Please...y-you don’t understand, I came to-”

For a few seconds Percy stood shell shocked, because he also knew that voice. Nico. Quickly turning the corner his eyes widened.

At the bottom of the stairs, the door was wide open with various sculptures and painting on the wall, fallen and most broken. There was a crowd of people consisting of Ares who was trying to restrain the winged boy. There were a few Hunters, which had obviously been sent by Artemis to assist in whatever was happening, though to Percy’s surprise there were about 4 on the floor unconscious. His only guess was that Nico had managed to fight them off in the struggle, which was impressive enough by them being trained by Artemis, but also the fact that Ares seemed to be having trouble keeping the boy still. His dad who was also trying to somewhat stop him from either getting away, or knocking out anymore Hunters. Probably both.

Throughout the entire time  Ares was giving Nico a colourful insight to what was going to happen to him if he didn’t keep still. For Nico’s part he was either really brave or incredibly stupid because he still kicked and punched, he seemed to be trying to yell at them about something important that he had to say. Though Ares had simply said ‘someone who is going to die will say anything to stay alive’.

“Dad?”

He hadn’t said it very loud but all of a sudden the fight seemed to stop and everyone stood still. Really he supposed he looked somewhat stupid standing at the top of the stairs with his bedhead and pajamas and holding a octopus. Still, Poseidon fumbled with his words, trying to form a sentence. In the end coming up with “Go to bed Percy.”

Turning to look at Nico who looked generally terrified, he decided that was the last thing he was going to do right now. He refused to turn his back at the high possibility that Nico was going to get hurt.

“No.”

Poseidon swallowed before asking again, this time more firm, “Go to bed Percy.”

Percy shook his head, walking down the stairs towards the group. Ares who was looking between father and son, was still trying to stop Nico from wiggling about. “If the boy wants to see how Amalgamates are handled, then let him Poseidon.”

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man. That was definitely not want he wanted. Poseidon shook his head, “Percy if you don’t go to your room right now-”

Walking over to a water fountain that decorated either side of the stairs, he pretended to play around with it, hovering his hand over the water. It was a risky move, if anything it was stupid. But Percy needed to make sure that nothing was going to happen to Nico, even if he hadn’t known him long if Percy didn’t do this then he doubted he would see him again.

Ares who was know watching confused, as were the Hunters. Poseidon knew where Percy was going with this though. If Percy touched the water then everyone in the room would see Percy was a Amalgamate, and then be taken, just like Tyson had been. It was a horrible thing to do to his father, but his father was about to do a horrible thing anyway so Percy called it karma.

“What are you doing?” Poseidon asked, really it was two questions a) what was Percy doing about to expose himself, and b) what was he doing trying to interfere.

“I want him as my Amalgamate.”

“WHAT?!” Both Ares and Poseidon called out in unison.

Ares shook his head. “No, this Amalgamate is broken.”

Percy tried to remain calm, but Ares was making it hard. Broken? Amalgamates were people too, they weren’t tools or toys. In fact Percy thought it was amusing that he was respected by society, just because he looked like them, but should they see him in water the respect was diminish just because of his looks.  

Ignoring Ares entirely he looked at his dad, “Please?” Poseidon wasn’t so much looking at his son, but at the boy in questions hand, whose fingertips were just about to touch the water.

“Fine!”

The Hunters looked at Ares in question, though Ares looked like Poseidon had just announced he liked to dress like a ballerina.

“What are you doing Poseidon?” Ares hissed, through gritted teeth. “It was agreed he would be held here until we managed the rest of his... journey.”

Nico who had stopped during the conversation between Percy and Poseidon, suddenly kicked into life again. He kicked behind him which surprised the shell shocked Ares, who went tumbling to the floor. Then quickly ducked out the way of a close by Hunter, swiping his leg at the woman's ankles, tripping her up. Another Hunter tried to make a grab for him but he stood in a defensive position. The chains holding Nico’s wings must have broken or moved around either before hand or during the struggle here, because massive feathery wings extended from behind.

Suddenly the Hunters weren’t feeling so brave. Ares who had managed to get back up, glared at the Amalgamate. “Okay, Poseidon you must agree, this Amalgamate is broken beyond repair.”

Poseidon sighed as he looked at Percy, who was staring at Nico. “No, my son wants him, so I will allow it.” He then looked at the Hunters, “Stand down.”

Immediately the women backed away, and only after had they been released from their duty did they check on the fallen. Percy always thought that Artemis trained her Hunters a strange sense of priorities, though never dared question it.  

“You spoil your brat too much Poseidon. This wasn’t the plan. The others are not going to like this.” Ares snapped.

Poseidon’s face suddenly became hard, “Don’t you dare call my son a brat, Ares. And so what? The others don’t like anything that doesn’t go their way. Now, as I am one of the three- I mean two, I outrank you. Therefore, good day Ares.”

Throwing a last glare to Nico, Ares walked out the room, as the Hunters were starting to wake up and disperse too.

* * *

When finally everyone was gone, did Poseidon talk again.

Percy was dreading it. But he had to admit, Poseidon telling Ares off was definity a perk. He could hardly believe that his dad had used the ‘I’m one of the big two’ card. He hadn’t heard that in years, really it was forgotten about by most.

When Olympus was taken over from Kronos, a lot of the work had to do with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They were then named ‘The Big Three’, meaning they held a slight outranking compared to the others. Though after Hades left, it dwindled to The Big Two. Percy couldn’t blame people from refusing to call them that though, call him childish but really it sounded like a toilet joke.

“So are you going to explain your self?” Poseidon asked, his voice was calm but knowing him it could change any minute.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Nico, who was standing by the other side of the sofa. Probably not knowing what to do with himself, though whenever Percy caught his eye he received a look of gratitude and relief sometimes accompanied by a nod of thanks. And no matter what his dad punished him with, or how much he got yelled at. Just Nico being safe was worth it.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon isn't happy. And Percy, Jason and Nico have some quality time.  
> Sorry this took so long. Hopefully this is okay...  
> And sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. :)

Nico found it increasingly awkward standing in the same room as a stubborn Percy and a angry Poseidon. Though unbelievably grateful for Percy’s intervention, if he hadn’t… Nico shuddered, he really didn’t want to think about what Ares would of done to him.

“Look, Dad-” Percy began, but was quickly cut off.

“No. You listen to me,” Poseidon said, his tone made it clear that he wouldn’t allow interruptions, “Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?”

Percy opened his mouth to reply but his father put a hand up indicating that he wasn’t yet finished.

“There was a Council meeting and it was concluded in a agreement that he,” Poseidon pointed at Nico. “Was to be contained here until a further arrangement could be made. Yet despite this, he,” Again Poseidon threw an accusing finger to the winged boy. “Knocked out and injured Hunters, not only here, but in Olympus too. Which Artemis will no doubt be enquiring about.”

Again Percy opened his mouth to reply or perhaps retaliate, but Poseidon still wasn’t done.

“And to top it all off you disobey my direct order in front of Ares. Then proceeded to blackmail me into allowing you keep him,” Once again the Olympian angrily jabbed a finger to where Nico was standing, “By threatening to expose yourself! Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

Nico watched Percy stand up from where he had sat down while his father fumed, at first the boy didn’t say anything but there was definitely defiance in his eyes. Finally Percy said one word, “Nico.”

Poseidon looked at his son in confusion, “Excuse me?”

Percy took a calming breath before firmly stating, “Nico. That’s his name, not ‘him’ or ‘he’, it’s Nico.”

Poseidon shrugged, shaking his head, “Percy, he’s just an Amalgamate.”

Nico swore time stood still for a minute because nothing happened, everyone in the room froze. Then Poseidon’s eyes widened in realisation as to what he had just said, while Percy looked like someone had slapped him.

Quickly Poseidon began to backtrack and apologize, “Percy, sorry...-I didn’t- I wasn’t…”

It didn’t matter. Percy grabbed Nico and walked out the room towards the entry hall and up the grand stairs. During this time Nico noticed that Percy had taken Nico’s hand when they had left and secondly, and more importantly, Percy had unshed tears in his eyes.

Nico wasn’t exactly socially savvy but he knew that Poseidon's comment had effected the green eyed boy. Having his own father describe someone as “just an Amalgamate” had to hurt.

“Percy,” He tried going for a comforting voice but he wasn’t sure if it had worked out like it.

The green eyed boy shook his head furiously, clearly stating that he didn’t want to talk about what had just happened. So, instead they walked the corridors of the Jackson mansion in silence. Nico attempted to think of comforting words for when Percy was ready to speak, but the only thing he could could up with were ‘it’s okay’ or ‘it’s alright’, the problem was he wasn’t sure that it was okay or everything would be alright…

When they finally entered Percy’s bedroom, which was decorated with every shade of blue imagenable, Percy let go of Nico’s hand and walked quickly to the ensuite bathroom. Deciding that Percy probably wanted privacy, and the fact despite how much gratitude Nico had for the older boy still didn’t change the fact that he had no idea the protocol for comforting a crying person.

Instead he stood awkwardly in the room, looking around. There was a Queen sized bed which had royal blue covers and pillows, though the bed hadn’t been made, which surprised him a little, surely the Amalgamates of the Household had to make it? There was a TV on the opposite side of the room, which was one of few things in the room which wasn’t blue, instead it was silver. Though around the TV was a semi-circle of a navy blue sofa and two armchairs either side. On the other side of the room there was another door, which Nico presumed was a walk in wardrobe. Next to the door were shelves, which were filled with objects which probably had sentimental value to the owner, as well as a large desk which had scattered papers on top. Nico did also notice that there were a number of pictures stuck up, he could see a few of Percy and Jason, he went to step closer to look at the rest but the bathroom door unlocked.

Percy stepped out, looking more like his usual self. Nico noticed that the older boy slipped his mobile back into his jeans pocket.

“Sorry about that…” Percy begun, judging by the reddening of his cheeks he was embarrassed.

Nico shook his head, “There isn’t any need to be sorry Percy. What your father said...it was wrong of him.”

Percy shrugged, attempting to make it look like it didn’t really matter, but they both knew that it did. Stepping in front of him Nico looked at the taller of the two straight in the eyes, “Seriously, he had no right to do that. We,” The winged boy pointed between the two, “Are just as human as they are.” Percy glanced at Nico’s very obvious wings, which the shorter of the two boy rolled his eyes at.

“Okay,” Nico chuckled, “Perhaps we might have a few extra parts, but the point is just because we’re different doesn’t mean we are bad or don’t matter.”

At that Percy gave a real smile.

“Besides,” The dark eyed boy started, “If anyone should be sorry it’s me. I- I didn’t mean for you to get involved.”

Percy frowned, “I couldn’t just leave you in Ares hands. Don’t be sorry, I would do it again given the chance.”

Nico noticed Percy’s eyes flicker downwards, was Percy looking at his lips?

Quickly, Nico turned around. He couldn’t let anything happen. Whether it be a simple crush on a handsome blond or getting a kiss from a green eyed boy, not that he was thinking of anyone in particular. Besides, there was too much at stake, not to mention that Percy and Jason were already going out.

Percy cleared his throat, “I hope you don’t mind but I spoke to Jason, he said he would be over soon.”

Nico gave an indifferent shrug, but inside he wanted smack his head against something.

Grinning, Percygrabbed Nico’s hand again, pulling him towards the TV and sofa “Great, we can play some video games while we wait.”

 

* * *

About an hour later Jason popped his head around from behind the door.

“Hey,” Jason smiled as he walked over.

“Hello,” Percy smiled. As Jason reached the sofa the two older boys engaged into a mini make out session, which was when Nico didn’t really know where to look.

Though after a few awkward minutes from where Nico was sitting, Jason squeezed himself between the two boys.

“You both alright?” Jason asked as he looked to each boy either side of him. He received a short nod from Percy and a shrug from Nico.

The blond rolled his eyes, Right, because that’s believable.”

Percy elbowed him in the ribs, “Can we just play?”

Despite not knowing Percy all that long Nico could tell that ‘can we play’ was code for ‘I-don’t-what-to-talk-about-it’.

Jason obliged, and instead put an arm around the back of the sofa, draping his hand on Percy’s shoulder. In response Percy leaned into his boyfriend. Nico felt a little awkward, and if only a tiny bit left out. Which was stupid.

“Are we playing or not?” Nico asked Percy who was busy lazily kissing and nuzzling with Jason.

As if reading Nico’s previous thoughts, Percy joked, “Feeling left out?”

Nico tried giving both boys a glare but he was pretty sure he was blushing. Judging by Jason’s smile he was.

“Whatever,” Nico grumbled. ****  
**   **

 

* * *

Not long after the three boys grew bored with video games. Instead they sat on Percy’s bed, Percy and Jason were cuddled together, while Nico sat near by.Nothing was being said but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. In fact Nico liked it, he wasn’t a very chatty person so simply sitting with two people whose company he didn’t mind being in was sort of calming for him.

“You know, those cuffs will have to change,” Percy whispered, trying not to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

Nico looked down to his ankle and wrist cuffs which still had the symbol of the McLean Household.

Suddenly Nico thought back to Piper, did she know he was here? Did she think that he was still in Ares hands?

“Does Piper know I’m okay?” Nico asked.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, don’t worry. She rang me before I headed over, she was freaking out. Percy had already called me to come over then and had mentioned that you were here too, so I told Piper. She was relieved to say the least, she said she will visit.”

Nico sighed in relief, during his short stay at the McLean mansion he was thankful to the girl, Piper was a lot nicer than people like Ares.

“Y’know, neither of you told me exactly how this arrangement had come to pass?” Jason asked, gesturing from Percy to Nico. The question was directed to both of them but neither was eager to give the details.

After a few seconds the green eyed boy caved, and began explaining. “Ares, and a few Hunters came over, they were trying to restrain Nico.” Percy looked up at the person in question as he said so, Nico nodded as a confirmation to go on.

“Well, Nico was struggling and knocked a couple of Hunters out,” At that Percy chuckled while Jason raised his eyebrows, though there was amusement in his eyes.

“Anyway, I heard the noise from up here and went downstairs to check it out-”

“With an octopus,” Nico interrupted with a small smile.

Percy blushed, “Hey! I could've used that as a deadly weapon!”

Jason tapped Percy on the arm, “As you were saying. You went downstairs with...a octopus.”

The green eyed boy throw his arms up in defect, “Everyone let the octopus go, okay? It was the closest thing to hand.” Sitting up a little Percy went back to explaining, “So I went down with my deadly weapon and asked what was happening. There were pictures off the walls and things smashed in the struggle. My dad was there too and he told me to go back upstairs, I said no, then went to the water fountain downstairs and subtly put my finger over it. My dad got the hint I was trying to make, if he didn’t stand up for Nico then I would expose myself to Ares and the Hunters.”

Straight away Jason sat up, “You did what? Percy!”

Percy shrugged, “What? No way could I leave Nico with Ares.”

Jason looked at Nico and gave a soft smile, “Good point, but exposing yourself wouldn’t of done either of you any good.”

Nico looked away, not knowing how to react to the ‘good point’. while Percy gave a smug smile, “Worked though didn’t it?”

“Anyway,” Percy said, “My dad told the Hunters and Ares to leave, and they did. But my dad was really mad, apparently Nico was supposed be held here until ‘further arrangement’ whatever that meant.”

Jason frowned in thought, then both boys looked to the youngest.

Nico shrugged, “ I don’t know. They didn’t exactly give me a leaflet or anything.”

The two older nodded. Percy took a deep breath, “Then…Then my dad told me that I shouldn’t of done what I had because…” He trailed off, probably not wanting to hear what he did from his own father.

Nico decided to fill in for him, “Poseidon said,” Making sure that it was okay for him to say it Nico looked at Percy, in response he nodded. “Poseidon told Percy he shouldn’t of done it because ‘I was just a Amalgamate’.”

At those words Jason’s eyes turned hard, fury was clear on his face, “He actually said that?”

“Yeah, it- it doesn’t matter.” Percy replied.

Jason pulled Percy closer, “It does matter. What a prick.”

Percy smiled bitterly, “Both his sons being Amalgamates. I bet he is so disappointed.”

Jason shook his head, “He shouldn’t be. He should be the proudest dad of all. Amalgamate are one of a kind. Special.”

Both Nico and Percy blushed at that. Jason just smirked.

“So anyway,” Percy began, most likely attempting to change the subject, “Why did the Olympians have some important meeting about you?” Both green and blue eyes were turned on the winged boy in interest.

Originally Nico had planned not to tell anyone except Hazel, but now all the Olympians knew, so there wasn’t really any secrets now. Besides, he would prefer if they found out through him than anyone else.

Taking a breath Nico looked down, not able to look at the other two in the eyes. I doubted that they would turn on him, but that didn’t stop the thought of them not wanting to be friends anymore taking a place in his head.

“They thought I knew secrets about Hades.”

The two boys exchanged looks of confusion.

“Why would they think that?” Jason asked.

Nico kept his face down, “Because Hades is my dad.” **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reveals the truth to Percy and Jason.  
> (Sorry, this chapter has a lot of talking...)

Jason froze at the new information. Hades was Nico's dad? Hades who fled Olympus? Hades as in the person the Olympians have been searching for?   
  
He wasn't sure how to comprehend the news.   
  
Percy was the first to speak, "So wait...What?"   
  
Clearly the green eyed boy was having trouble with it too.   
  
Nico was still sat opposite them, his head ducked so they couldn't see his face. The younger boy took a deep breath and said again, "Hades is my dad."   
  
Even hearing it again didn't make it easier. Swapping glances with his boyfriend they were both thinking of the same thing.   
  
Percy was in trouble for giving involved in Olympian business, but getting directly involved with business concerning Hades...Well the Olympians aren't going to be thrilled, in fact they are going to be fuming. Not to mention they could definitely take offense to Percy's actions, Jason wouldn't put it passed them to think up crazy things like Percy was betraying Olympus, or he was in league with Hades, therefore in contact with him. The Olympians were paranoid like that.   
  
Even worse, Poseidon would also be under scrutiny. After all he stood up for not only his son, but for the son of Hades.   
  
"This is bad." Percy blurted, probably thinking the same as Jason had just been.   
  
Nico slumped his shoulders, "I- I know. I'm sorry... I should've told you, but I didn't want to be found out. Clearly it didn't work..."   
  
Jason and Percy looked at each other then back to Nico. The green eyed boy gave a small shrug his lips turning upwards, Jason knew the message his boyfriend was sending,'I don't care what the Olympians do'. Jason tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrow, a gesture he knew Percy would receive as, 'You should be'. Percy gave another shrug and a smug expression, Jason knew that as 'Probably.'   
  
Both teenagers turned their attention back to the youngest, the person in question glancing between them, obviously wondering what they were saying during their silent conversation.   
  
"...So?" Nico asked, "Do you guys hate me now?" Despite the dark haired boy keeping his head up he still wasn't looking at either of them in the eye.   
  
Jason already knew the answer for himself and Percy, "No way, we definitely don't hate you. Just..." Jason stopped to think of a suitable word.   
  
Luckily Percy filled in, "Surprised. We were just a little surprised that's all."   
  
The winged boy sighed in relief, "Thanks...I just- I didn't know whether I could trust you. I'm sorry again. I've probably gotten Percy in a mess with the Olympians and I-"   
  
Percy smiled gently as he put a hand over Nico's mouth. "I told you, I'd still do it again. So stop saying sorry, it's fine."   
  
Jason nodded in agreement as Percy retracted his hand. "Although," Jason said, "You can trust us now right? Percy did stand up for you against Ares, some Hunters, and his own father. Not to mention the Olympians who have a high chance of taking it as a personal insult."   
  
At the last statement Nico winced, his wings tightening slightly against the his body.   
  
"Not that it matters if the Olympians are insulted!" Percy quickly amended trying to make Nico feel a little less guilty.   
  
Nico fidgeted where he was sitting, his dark feathered wings shifting, clearly the boy was feeling a little uneasy.   
  
"You know what, maybe another time?" Jason commented.   
  
Nico took a deep breath before shaking his head, "No. You're right. Percy helped me when it would of been easier and more convenient to leave me. And you, Jason, have treated me like any other person. You both owe an explanation from me."   
  
Percy's hand suddenly weaved it's way into Jason's, in response the blond pulled the green eyed boy closer.   
  
"But first," Nico said, "You both have to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone without my say so."   
  
Both Percy and Jason quickly nodded and swore to Nico on the River Styx that they won't tell anyone anything they knew.   
  
Jason knew that if Nico made them swear on the River Styx that it had to be serious. Whenever deals were made, whether the rich or poor, anything swore on the River Styx was permanent. Breaking that meant not only breaking the law but as many people saw it as an oath, meaning if you broke it then not only would no one trust you again, but you're social status could even decline. Jason wasn't worried about law, Nico wouldn't exactly have a Court to back him up. Neither was Jason worried about social standing, Nico wouldn't go and tell everyone because he wanted as little attention as possible. What Jason definitely wanted was Nico's trust, taking a quick peek at Percy showed him that his boyfriend wanted it too.   
  
"Okay," Nico started, "Well I guess you both know who Hades is?"   
  
"Yes," Jason answered, "He was the thirteenth Olympian, and one of the Big Three. Except once everyone found out he was a Amalgamate he was supposed to be arrested, instead your dad managed to flee."   
  
Percy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, since then the Olympians have been paranoid that Hades would come back, and try take Olympus. After all, as a one of the Big Three he did know a lot  about the kingdom."   
  
Nico gave a hollow smile, "Right. Well not long after my father left Olympus he went to the kingdom of Erebos. Here my dad heard talk of a Queen taking power from the South. To begin with he took it as rumours."

Jason frowned, “Let me guess. It turned out these rumours were the truth.”

The smaller boy ran a hand down his face, “Pretty much. It wasn’t until a few years later that my father heard the rumours again, this time this Queen seemed to have more influence. My father wasn’t sure what to believe, after all it could've been just people whispering or something else.”

Percy shuffled closer to Nico, “Then? Then what happened?”

Nico seemed a bit hesitant to carry on, still the boy continued, “Well, my father decided that he would go to South. He brought, myself, my mother and my sister too. When we eventually arrived it was unbelievable, there was a whole new kingdom. It was just like it...appeared or something, within the years this Queen had constructed a kingdom. When we arrived it seemed to be running and everything.”

Jason thought back to his old tutor who used to teach him in geography, as far as he could remember the South was pretty bare, there were odd villages, but no nothing else. In fact he remembered that the South was home to hills which could reach the size of mountains, which was why nothing was there, it was too difficult to build anything there, getting materials to create houses and such would be extremely difficult.

Deciding to voice his thoughts, Jason asked, “Wait, how did anyone manage to built a kingdom in the South?”

“And if this happened and is still happening, how come the Olympians don’t know about it? Why doesn’t anyone really know about this new kingdom?” Percy questioned.

Nico sighed, “The Queen created her most of her kingdom within the hills up there. Which also helps her avoiding any preying eyes, anyone which goes up there just sees a new village. It isn’t until you really look and notice that a lot of it is out of sight. As for the word of mouth, well people seem to be swaying to her side pretty easily, she’s offered people places to live and be safe. The kick in the teeth is a lot of those people are those who have been shunned and treated unfairly by the Olympians. Most people living there are keeping their mouth shut to avoid the Olympians knowing about their new safe haven.”

Jason had a sinking feeling about who those people were who got shunned, “Those people... They’re Amalgamates aren’t they? That’s why they keeping this place on the down low.”

Nico nodded, “Yes, Amalgamates that have escaped Olympus. When my family and I arrived to this new kingdom the Queen herself was interested in my father working for her. At the time it seemed great, but quickly things turned bad. My father was working closely with the Queen, and she seemed incredibly interested in Olympus. As an ex-Olympian she knew my father had a massive amount of knowledge about it here.”

“Anyway,” Nico carried on, “It began with her talking about a kingdom and an army to challenge Olympus should they find out about her kingdom. From there it escalated and she wanted my dad to tell her about the military and weapons, the positions of any gates or passages that lead in or out of Olympus. Within a few months it was undoubtedly clear that she was planning an invasion.”  

Percy’s eyes had grown wider, “What?!”

Nico didn’t say anything for a while, his wings and shoulders slumped and simply stared at Percy’s bed sheets.

When he did say something again his voice was quieter than before, “My father refused to tell her anything. He didn’t like Olympus laws or beliefs but he didn’t want it to fall, other than the treatment of Amalgamates Olympus is a thriving kingdom. Besides, once upon a time my father fought alongside the Olympians against Kronos, he didn’t want to watch their hard work go to waste on a power hungry Queen.”

Jason was surprised, he hadn’t heard much of about Hades but already he had a little respect for the man. He had a perfect position to get back at the Olympians and he turned it down.

“Of course the Queen wasn’t happy about it at all. She ordered her guards to collect myself, my sister and mother.”

Jason really didn’t like the sound of where this was going. Taking a glance to Percy he could tell the green eyed boy was thinking the same thing.

“She brought us to my dad, and she…” Nico’s voice cracked, his breathing coming unevenly. Finally he carried on in whisper that both older boys had to lean closer to hear, “She killed my mother on the spot.”

Jason quickly pulled back. Nico had watched his mother being murdered.

Percy had the opposite reaction, he was frozen on the spot, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Oh, Nico…” Percy said gently.

Nico’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisted the sheets making his knuckles turn white.

“If you want to stop we don’t mind,” Jason told the youngest.

However, Nico shook his head, “I started now, I- I might as well finish. Besides if the Olympians do something to me at least someone else should know.”

Jason wasn’t sure what Nico thought that they should know but he readied himself for the next part of the story. He hoped for Nico’s sake that it got better from here, after all witnessing his mother’s death must of been pretty traumatic.

“If you're sure,” Percy said.

Jason knew that Nico didn’t like touching, but he thought that the winged boy could use some sort of comfort, he settled to one side of the boy. Percy copied, so it ended up as Nico sandwiched between the two elder boys. Jason was sure Nico was going to complain and spread his wings to throw both of them to the other side of the room. Jason was pleasantly surprised when the boy accepted the touch.

“After that,” Nico continued, “my father told the Queen that the Olympians had probably changed everything thing in when he had left, incase he did try to overthrow them. She didn’t believe him and said that if he didn’t talk she would kill me and my sister, Bianca.

 "So, did Hades tell?" Percy prompted.

Nico ran his hand through his messy black hair. "No. He was an Olympian. He had helped take down Kronos. He took down a couple of guards and told Bianca and I to run. So we did.  My sister said we should run to the next village across and wait for our father, except that never happened. We managed to get outside the kingdom's gates, but after that we got chased and we had no where to go."

Nico's jaw tightened momentarily, "Then...Then when the soldiers came after us we were easily found." 

Jason's mouth had gone dry, he was begging whoever was listening that he wasn't going to hear what he thought he was.  
  
"The soldiers said that Queen ordered that she only needed one of us to get my father to comply. So they made the choice." By now Nico had unshed tears in his eyes. Percy grabbed Nico's right hand and Jason did the same to the left.   
  
"I- I tried to stop them. B-but they...they just..."   
  
Percy rubbed circles on Nico's hand, "Shh, you can stop."   
  
Nico furiously shook his head, "My father had fought himself free from the kingdom's walls and knocked out the soldiers. We then fled back to Erebos"   
  
After the end of the story Nico took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Jason was lost in thought, Hades had to flee yet another kingdom, and leave the bodies of his wife and daughter. It explained Nico's hesitation to reveal his secrets. He was brought back when Nico began talking again.  
  
"When I went over to the Grace's mansion Hera must of made some sort of connection, because not long after was I arrested in the McLean's mansion. I told the Olympians what I told you."   
  
Percy ducked his head lower to look Nico in the eyes. "And? What did they say?"   
  
Nico rolled his eyes, "They said I was lying. That I was working for my father, it was a ploy to get them to look in the South while he gathered in the East, West or North. Ares suggested that he torture me for information, which I guess I was brought here, in preparation for wherever he was planning on going next."   
  
Jason frowned, no wonder Nico didn’t trust many people. "So why doesn't Hades just come tell Olympus himself?"   
  
Nico turned his head to look at him, "Well one they would probably kill him on sight, or torture both of us for information. Also it was easier for me to sneak in, of course I wasn't supposed to be caught."

“Surely your father knew that the Olympians weren’t going to believe you straight away though?” Jason asked. After all, if Hades had once been on good terms with the Olympians then he must of known they wouldn’t go for what Nico said.

Nico shook his head, “I wasn’t told to tell the Olympians. I was told to collect Hazel.”

Percy and Jason raised their eyebrow, “Hazel?” They both said in unison. “Hazel Levesque?”

Jason definitely hadn’t seen that coming.

Nico fiddled with the folds of the bed sheets, “Yes, she’s my half sister. He wanted her out before the Queen could strike.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hazel is your half sister?” Percy said. **  
**

Nico gave the green eyed boy a look that Jason could only describe as ‘duh.’

“So that means...Hades is Hazel’s father?!” Percy continued.

Nico hit Percy on the arm, “Say it louder, I don’t think that the Olympians heard you.” The winged boy hissed.  
  
"Sorry…” Percy chuckled, “It came as a surprise. So...Your dad is where now then?"   
  
Nico eyed him for a minute, Jason could understand his reluctance. Finally the smaller boy shrugged, "When I left he was in still in Erebos. There he could watch out for any signs of an army coming. Unfortunately the Queen is sneaky, she's only sending small portions of her army across at a time, avoiding people noticing. My father was trying to stop as many as he could, there are others who also disagree with the Queen and are helping my father."   
  
"This...Queen, why does she hate Olympus so much?" Jason asked.   
  
Nico shifted, "Well she's a Amalgamate."   
  
Oh, Jason thought. That explains a lot.   
  
"Her name?" Percy said.   
  
Nico looked at both of them, before his expression had been of sorrow. Now it held no emotion.   
  
"Queen Gaea, of the Kingdom Terra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar (and soz it took so long...oops.)  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
